Unlock Your Spirits
by Kayhera
Summary: Sakura’s a girl who’s all about teamwork and keeping everyone’s spirits up, while Yori’s the type who can’t seem to trust anyone but herself. Can the group help each other fight their inner demons and still save the Digital World? TakuyaOC, KouichiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Unlock Your Spirits  
**A "Digimon: Frontier" FanFic  
By Kayhera and Ravyn89

**Summary:** Add two other girls to "Frontier" and things get a little more interesting. Sakura's a girl who's all about teamwork and keeping everyone's spirits up, while Yori's the type who can't seem to trust anyone but herself. Every "Frontier" kid has their issues, and these two girls are no exception. But can the group help each other fight their inner demons and still save the Digital World? Takuya-OC and Kouichi-OC.

**Author's Notes:** Hello! I'm Kayhera, and I'm doing all of the posting for this fan fic and all the random blah-blah-ness in between. Though keep in mind that Ravyn89—who will hereby be known as Ravyn just because I'm lazy that way—writes sections of this fan fic too and helps with plot in stuff. We're just appointing me as the owner of this fan fic because I know more about the season than she does. _rolls eyes_ Oh, and I know this chapter is sort of long… but they get shorter after this. I should know, we've already written four chapters (have yet to edit. Um…er…too lazy!). So don't be turned off. Print it if you have to, just read it! Please? And I know this explanation stuff is long too… You could skip it if you wanted too. I'm just trying to be clear about stuff, don't mind me!

This fan fic takes place at the start of the TV show. Sakura and Yori—our two OC's—get on the train just like everyone else to the Digital World. Don't think this makes our fan fic dull; sometimes you will re-read things that happen in the TV show. But we re-write them, add stuff, edit stuff, change stuff, rearrange stuff—and adding two very bold girls into the plot sure changes a lot! At first it pretty much sticks to the TV show until the group meets up again. (In the end of episode six Takuya, Kouji and Tommy get separated from Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon). After that our fan fic takes a different track. And even when we go by the TV show it's never dull!

Er, I lied. They get their beast spirits and _then_ it sorta goes off on its own thing. The point is that you shouldn't stop reading the fan fic _now_ because it's still good, promise!

I don't want to talk on forever because you probably just want to read the fan fic, but I do have one more thing to add. Notice the Kouichi-OC-ness part? Oh, well, before Kouichi actually shows up there's a tiny bit of Kouji-OC. Then Kouichi shows up… and there's still a tiny bit of Kouji-OC… then it sorta turns into Kouichi-OC… but it's still Kouichi-OC too! See the issue! Okay, if you aren't a fan of love triangles you have no need to fret because this little conflict only lasts a few chapters. It's not long and drawn out, overly dramatic and a huge issue. Well, compared to everything else. Plus, I've actually written a Love Triangle before and no one complained then so I don't think it'll be that horrible for you to read. Okay? Okay! I mean, I wasn't planning on doing this love triangle thing, it just… _happened_. And you have to write how it happens, now don't you? But I'll write it just so its there but it's resolved quickly so if you don't like Love Triangles you won't mind too much. And… If you got none of that just now than you can just ignore it and move on with your life. This isn't that important of a paragraph to begin with.

**Disclaimer:** Are you kidding me? Hello, we're only fifteen and we live in America. How could we possibly be Akiyoshi Hongo and create Digimon! We're not Japanese! Ravyn doesn't even know that much Japanese since she's taking French. And mine's pretty crappy. I can't really form any sentences because all my Japanese is pretty random. Any-who… All we own is the spiffy stuff we added to the already-existing plot and Sakura and Yori. Oh, and most of the stuff in the plot is ours since we changed and took out a lot. Hmm… Ravyn created Yori and I created Sakura. We also created the spirits Sakura and Yori evolve too. Though Sakura has an ancient Digimon that already exists I know nothing about it besides it's attacks, type, name and appearance, so I just made up the other stuff. I changed its looks a bit and changed its attacks around. So I kinda just based her spirit on an already existing one… Yori's spirit evolution-thingy was entirely made up by Ravyn, so Roninmon is Ravyn's property. That all said I hope you enjoy the fan fic. And don't forget to review so we know people are reading! I mean, this site doesn't say how many people have clicked on the topic or whatever so how else do we know besides with reviews?

Oh yeah, if you're wondering what character names we're using, here they are: Takuya, Zoe, JP, Kouji, Tommy, Kouichi. So, basically, the English names, because that's the way Ravyn wanted to do it. Kouji and Kouichi are the exception—technically their English names contain no "u." (So they're Koji and Koichi) But with the u is the correct way to spell it (when it comes to taking Japanese characters and putting them in romanji, which is the alphabetized stuff you're reading right now), and seeing how I understand how Japanese works not doing that would annoy me. I mean, the "o" sound in their name is stronger than in regular Japanese words so sometimes they either do "ou" or "ô" and "ou" is just easier to type than "ô." So there you go. Besides, I'm too used to "Kouichi" instead of "Koichi." :P

Now, sometimes there's a few things from Japanese culture that, if not familiar by it, you won't understand. I'll explain what it means whenever you run into it. This week's vocab word is "Kendo." Kendo is sword practice (at least, that's how I learned it). And usually when there's a school club that deals with the whole sword thing it's called Kendo Club. Easy enough? And "Katana" is the Japanese word for sword. There you go! And I won't translate Zoe's random Italian because the point of it is to confuse everyone because no one except her knows Italian… unless you know both English AND Italian than you're just spiffy…But Google does have a translating thing on their site so if you ever wonder about what her random Italian is look it up there! Now read fan fic already! And review please! **

* * *

Chapter One**

She hated residential areas.

There was ever only one story surrounding Yori. As a small child she had been found near the orphanage with no name and no clues as to who she was. Of course, they took her in and raised her as they did any other child in the orphanage. Many of their parents had died when they were younger. For others their parents couldn't afford them or didn't want them so they left them there. Every single child knew why they were there and possibly even had a name before they arrived. Yori didn't get a name from her family so had no connection to them at all. The name a parent chooses could tell an entire story, but the only story she ever had was she was found. There were never any speculations as to how she was lost, just that she was found.

So family was never anything she really got to know anything about. Sure, she could look it up in the dictionary, listen to others talk about it, but she never felt anything with a family. There was no mother, just the strict lady that told them when to go to bed. There was no father, just the guy that owned the orphanage and showed up to make people like him and give him more money. There were no siblings, just other unfortunate children that never talked about what they knew of before or really cared about what was going on now. They just talked about when somebody was going to come and take them away. They all knew what a family was and what they wanted from it. Not Yori. She couldn't choose what kind of family she wanted. So she chose her name instead.

This, though, did not happen right away. She was given some silly little name down the alphabet that hadn't been used before but wasn't longer than five letters so everybody could remember, and so she could write it in case she didn't learn very well. However, at one point Yori realized that if she had been left out in the open by the orphanage somebody must have put her there purposefully. Nobody had yet to tell her the story that she had ever been crying. In fact, the story always went that she was the calmest baby they had ever met. To be so she decided there must have been a letter, or if not that at least a blanket. When she was refused access to either of these things she ran away. The only stupid thing about this was that it distanced herself from any chance of realizing what a family was and what kind hers had been.

So, yeah, she hated residential areas.

She wasn't exactly sure what had brought her here. Usually she wandered around the city and never took a subway out of it. But when she followed someone on she skipped all the city stops. Now she was wandering around a small town, listening to all sorts of people start up dinner, talk, laugh and watch television. All she was doing was walking on the sidewalk, flipping a cell phone in the air and catching it.

Yori found many things when she wandered around. She had a watch, which she had fixed and now told the time within a few minutes. She also had a simple red headband that she had salvaged. The orphanage had given her red shirt and tan jeans. She apparently had very pretty strawberry blonde hair (a fancy word for golden hair without being brown but still light) but she always kept it in a ponytail back at the base of her neck. Her favorite possession was a small knife in a leather sheath.

But today, as she passed an empty house, a beep had come from a bush. At first Yori had thought nothing of it. The beep persisted however and when she reached down to grab it, a voice said "_Yori. Your future awaits_." At first it was weird because, um, it was a talking bush? When she pulled out the cell phone she found it hardly should work since it looked like it had been fried. As she looked at the message—something about catching a subway ride or something—she realized that nobody knew her new name.

And yet she kept the piece of junk, flirting with the idea of actually following through. Just when she was about to put it away and figure out what to eat, destiny seemed to take matters into its own hands. A soccer ball rolled out into the middle of the road. A kid wearing a hat and goggles over his brown hair and carrying a cell phone ran over to it. He kicked it back to its owner, not noticing the oncoming truck. With a sort of detachment Yori had learned over the years, she stopped to watch the processions.

"Oh perfect. This is my destiny?" cried the kid. "Man, why do mom's always have to be right?" he added, jumping out of the way.

The truck stopped just in time. Yori seemed to melt out of view as the truck driver got out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said the boy, looking at his cell phone. "Oh no. Hey, buddy, what time is it?"

"Uh… it's a couple before 5:45," answered the truck driver.

Looking suddenly anxious, the kid got to his feet and started running off again. "Oh, why does this always happen to me?"

Just as Yori was about to walk off on her own again she realized that 5:45 was the time she would need to catch the subway that the cell phone had mentioned. Hesitating a few seconds she sighed, turned around and ran after the boy. She reached the station in time to see him take out a weird ticket. With the perfection of a person who had done it before, she put her hands in her pockets and slipped in behind the boy.

"Wait, my destiny!" cried the kid, running up the stairs to get on the subway.

"What a moron…" murmured Yori, slipping through the doors just as they were closing and moving into the crowd but keeping an eye on Goggle Boy.

At one point on the ride the cell phone beeped along with the Goggle Boy's and another guy with a bandanna who just happened to be on with them. It said something about catching some six o'clock train. Just as Yori was checking her watch the goggle guy cried out.

"Give me a break! I'm doing the best I can!" he shouted, catching all attention on him, allowing Yori to slip to another set of doors.

She heard the guy she had followed muttering to himself but she didn't pay much attention. With a certain skill she was able to slip out before anybody else and rushed toward an elevator. As the door closed she saw the goggle guy jump into a second elevator. She didn't see what became of this as the elevator jolted and started down. Yori wasn't sure what button to press but before she chose one the elevator was already past all the possible levels and still going down. She blinked and then shrugged. Finally the doors opened up onto a strange looking train station with a dozen or so trains.

"_It's up to you. Which train will you choose?_" said her new cell phone. Yori rolled her eyes, flipped the phone once and then slipped it into her pocket.

As she was stepping off and looking at the surrounding trains she noticed another elevator open and the bandanna kid walk out purposefully. She heard the goggle kid call after him and knew right away exactly which train she was going to choose. Slipping on quietly she sat in one of the last booths and waited. Sure enough the whistle went off and a minute later the train started moving. After a while she saw the goggle kid walk in and pass right past her as if he didn't see her. Silently she stood up and followed behind.

"No one… it's like a ghost train in here," said Goggle Boy after the third train car. Then after looking around he sped up his speed remarking: "What if it _is_ a ghost train!"

Finally they entered an occupied compartment near the front of the train. Three other kids were sitting down: a girl with blonde hair wearing lavender clothing, a large guy wearing green and blue and a small kid looking at the floor wearing a large orange hat. The large boy and the girl looked up when Goggle Boy entered and blinked.

"Um… You here 'cause… of the phone thing?" asked the boy, pointing at his own cell phone. The boy and girl nodded.

"With him here, there's four of us. I wonder if that means anything special," said the girl, glancing around at everybody. Yori almost giggled at the fact that nobody seemed to realize she was here.

"Something special? What? Why'd you guys get on this train? I mean was it ...the message?" asked the goggle guy, stepping into the compartment a little bit more.

"I just picked the closest train to the elevator, okay?" said the yellow and blue guy, pointing a chocolate bar at the goggle kid.

"Uh… what about you?" asked Goggle Boy, turning toward the girl.

"Unlike him, it was the closest train to the elevator," giggled the girl.

"I know why _you_ chose this train," laughed Yori, finally unable to contain herself. Everybody jumped and she had to contain her laughter. "I figured you really seemed to get to things late so you would end up having to chase a train. So if you were to catch any train it would have been this one. That's why I chose this train."

"Who are you?" said Goggle Boy, pointing a finger at Yori. She pushed his hand out of her face.

"My name is Yori and I followed you all the way here from the point when you almost got hit but that truck," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I almost wasn't going to come but it had been a while since I followed somebody onto a subway and you seemed interesting enough."

"Er… that's just creepy," said Goggle Boy. "Well, my name is Takuya."

"JP…" muttered the boy and yellow guy.

"I'm Zoe," said the blonde girl, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm…" said a small voice. Everybody turned to look at the little kid who was still staring resolutely at the floor.

"I'm Tommy," sniffled the boy. "But I didn't want to get on this train."

"Then why are you?" asked Yori rudely, rolling her eyes.

"Two kids… bullies…" sniffed Tommy still not looking up, "and they pushed me on this train and shut the door." Suddenly the kid had renewed tears and looked up at everybody. "Why are kids always picking on me?"

"Uh…" said Takuya.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Yori, walking over and glaring down at the kid. "I'm sure the excuse they give is the hat, am I right?"

Tommy thought about it and finally gave a feeble nod.

"Well, the real reason is because you give them a reaction!" snapped Yori. "You're young enough to teach yourself that you don't really care what they think and when they pick on you they'll find out that you don't care and it won't be as fun anymore. So grow up and chin up."

Just then the train blew its whistle. Just as the lights went off the train went over a bump and all five kids were thrown to the ground. Suddenly Yori saw an image of some ancient samurai warrior flash over her. Some red thing flashed over Takuya, a purple thing with wings over Zoe, a blue beetle thing over JP and a small white bear over Tommy. She suddenly felt something in her pocket and pulled out the cell phone she had found earlier. Except it wasn't a cell phone anymore. Well, it was when she pulled it out but in that minute white light passed over it turning it into a silver and red device a bit bulkier than a cell phone but way cooler. Though it didn't have a speaker or more than three buttons.

"This is awesome!" cried Yori, standing up but the train bumped again, causing her to fall back down. When she was finally still, her new device started talking in the same voice as her cell phone.

"_Welcome to the Digital World, Yori. This is your D-Tector._"

"Digital World? Like a computer?" said Yori, blinking. But no answer came.

" Digital World? You're kidding. What have I gotten myself into?" said Takuya, talking to himself yet again. Then he looked up at everybody else. "Did you guys get that message?"

None of the kids answered but continued to stare at their new D-Tector. Yori gave a smile.

"I'm guessing yes," she said, slowly getting to her feet this time. After a few more minutes the whistle went off again and the train pulled out of the tunnel.

"You could hear that on Mars," said Takuya, as everybody covered their ears.

When the whistle finished, Yori jumped to her feet and rushed to the back of the train, and heading out onto the porch of the caboose. Grabbing the rail, she leaned over the edge, grinning childishly. With her other hand she held her headband in place. After a while the train went through this group of little white things. One of them came over to Yori and she let it land on her hand. After a while the others got a bit frightened and ran off and the others just followed. Finally the train reached the station and Yori stepped off just as it reached solid ground. She then rushed forward to the front to see the other four standing in the doorway staring at a group of ugly grey things with no hands or feet but had creepy red eyes and strange ears. Suddenly a burst of wind pushed the kids out of the train and it went away—though not before saying something about needing a spirit to go home. Not that Yori _wanted_ to go home. But obviously JP, Zoe and Tommy did… Wait, the train talked?

"Wait, come back here!" cried JP, standing up.

"Yeah, pretty please?" called Zoe standing up as well.

For a while Tommy just cried. Then renewed tears came about and he cried out, "Take me home!" Getting to his feet he jumped out onto the train tracks and started running after the train.

"Tommy wait!" shouted Takuya, running after him.

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to spend most of our time saving the baby?" said JP.

In an annoyed fashion, Yori kicked him in the leg then ran after Tommy as well. Takuya was standing at the tracks where the ground ended but Tommy was still out of the tracks doing a good job of balancing.

"This isn't helping. You're going to fall!" cried Takuya as Yori reached him.

"At least I won't be here anymore," cried Tommy.

Takuya looked really frustrated and then slowly said, "I… I'll take you home. Uhh… That's right. Trailmon said that if we find the Spirit, we can go home. Right?"

At this Tommy stopped. He then looked over his shoulder and Takuya had half a look of relief. Finally Tommy seemed to get a hold of himself and Yori sighed in relief.

"Right. Okay, I'm coming back!" said Tommy. He tried to turn around but slipped. Luckily he was able to grab the rail and hang on with his arms and legs.

"Don't move, Tommy!" said Yori, starting on the trail. "I'm coming to get you!"

She heard Takuya start out to and looked back to tell him to stay put. In fact she was thinking about looking in her bag for a rope so if she fell possibly Takuya could catch her. But suddenly a green light came out of nowhere, engulfing part of the town a little ways away from the train station. As they watched two creatures ran out: one little rotund creature wearing what looked like a pink headband around his belly and the other a taller, skinnier tan creature wearing overlarge red pants. They ran straight into Takuya, toppling to the ground. As Yori started back out to get Tommy she heard the conversation behind her.

"It's a human," said the first creature.

"You think everything a human," said a second squeaky voice. She looked over her shoulder to see the round creature examining Takuya with a magnifying glass. He looked up at the tan creature saying "Don't start with me, you!"

Takuya looked from one creature to the other nervously saying "I'm human, now would you mind getting off of me now?"

Yori rolled her eyes and continued across, noticing how slow her progress was.

"I'm so sorry. His fault," said the round creature.

"Yeah, my fault!" said the tan creature. "Hey!"

As Yori bent down and grabbed up Tommy and trying to balance him on his feet a growl caught everybody's attention. She made sure she had both feet firmly on the track before looking over at the green fire burning. Slowly a shadow came forward—a dog with two heads sticking out of its neck on either side. Tommy clung at her shirt and she had a difficult time prying him loose. She finally compromised with him looping his finger through her belt loop. By this time she had missed part of the conversation back on solid ground and wasn't about to head back right away.

"So whenever you're ready, go and get him!" said the short creature, indicating to the menacing dog.

"Now would be good," said the squeaky voice from behind Takuya. Well, the round creature was hiding too, but this one actually looked around and up at Takuya.

"I can sense the Spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it!" growled the dog.

"It talks too!" cried Yori. But nobody heard her as Takuya shouted: "No way! It's mine. I… uh…"

Yori hit her head with her hand, looking around for the best possible way to escape. Before anything could be done the dog was spitting emerald fire at Takuya and he and the creatures clinging to his back were rushing out onto the train tracks. When they reached Yori and Tommy she hit Takuya over the head for being such an idiot. Except she didn't have time to tell him this as the end of the train track and part of the station disappeared in this weird light. Instantly Yori grabbed Tommy and slid down the track as best she could and luckily landed on solid ground. When they hit solid ground Yori bounced and rolled, making sure that Tommy got hurt as less as possible. She stood up, brushed off and looked at Takuya staring at his D-Tector. All eyes turned to a bonfire at which the D-Tector was pointed. This bonfire soon became a pillar of light and the first creature said something about it being a Spirit. Yori could hardly remember the significance about it after all the excitement… except that train had said something about it. But since when did trains talk? Just as Takuya was talking about getting the Spirit the weird dog thing jumped down exclaiming how he was going to destroy them all. Tommy took it pretty seriously and clung to Yori for dear life. She saw Takuya glance at them but she was just all annoyed because it was going to take a while to be able to reach down and grab her dagger out of her boot. But suddenly Takuya was stepping forward and grabbing up a metal pole lying next to his D-Tector.

"This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" he cried as the dog ran at him.

'_At least he knows he's stupid,'_ thought Yori, trying desperately to peel the little kid off of her leg.

The dog had managed the get Takuya to drop the metal pole and was now jumping over him. In an act of pure instinct the kid reached up and grabbed the tail and was carried straight into the pillar of light the bon fire had created. Nothing could be really heard from the pillar but suddenly the dog had caught on fire and was leaping out. Tommy had finally calmed down a little bit, but was obviously worried about Takuya. The kid slowly stood up looking unharmed and his eyes fell upon the floating spirit in the middle of the pillar of light. He shouted something and his D-Tector flew towards him. The same light that had appeared when the train tracks disappeared covered Takuya and when it dispersed there was this tall guy with lots of crazy red armor spouting fire and such. It was all fairly dull… Yori, free of Tommy's death grip, leaned down and pulled her dagger out of her boot.

"What'd he turn into?" asked Tommy staring at Takuya's—as it had to be that kid… because kids didn't just disappear… except apparently entire bits of villages did, so maybe Takuya had disappeared—new look in awe.

"Well, let's see," said the small whitish creature, pulling out a large book from his pink headband. How he kept it in there Yori didn't know and really didn't care. "Big and red…. Likes flame… Not Santa Clause… Oh! Agunimon!"

"What's that?" asked Yori, leaning over the book. The creature immediately slammed it closed and slipped back into its place.

"Agunimon is one of the ten legendary warriors. He is the warrior of fire and your friend Takuya was lucky enough to get the spirit and change into this noble Digimon," explained the creature.

"Oh, so it is Takuya," said Yori, nodding. "But he ain't my friend and what is a Digimon?"

"That's what we're called… Digital Monsters…" said the little creature… Digimon… thing…

Yori had a mental flashback to seeing the village disappear and decided that the strange white light must have been the data. Now the idea of disappearing villages made more sense. Data could easily be deleted, eaten, modified and reset. Something of the sort must have happened. But how a bunch of kids could fit into a Digital World she had no clue. Humans were made up on water and carbon, not data bytes and the sort. But suddenly Agunimon was jumping toward them, picking up the four of them and setting them down with JP and Zoe. Not exactly what Yori wanted to be doing. What she really wanted to be doing was either fighting the big bad doggy or leaving. Yori watched the battle with a detached interest know that it could only end two ways: Agunimon won and they left or Agunimon lost and they ran away. Either way Yori was going to take the opportunity to ditch this group. Though it kind of annoyed her that now Tommy only really cared about Takuya when only a moment ago he had been expecting her to protect him. Not that she would or could, but still, it had been kind of nice.

"Hmph!" said Yori suddenly, turning away. "I don't need anybody. I'll just wait until the next Spirit comes along, snatch it and be on my way!"

With that she left the battle half way through, only distantly aware of the fact that Takuya had one and part of the village had reappeared, even parts that hadn't been there before. Yori thought maybe she would check it out… But in the meantime she wanted to distance herself from the others. Not too much because she had a feeling the only way to get a spirit would be to stick around them. But for the time being…

"Ugh, they just make my stomach churn," murmured Yori, clutching her stomach after she had put her dagger away. "They make me sick. The whole lot of them! I don't need anybody, least of all them."

* * *

She liked the number two, so she picked the train second away from the elevator. Not that she really understood what she was doing or why. Perhaps it would just be nice to get away from it all. 

There was only one kid on the whole train. Around her age, with long black hair tied back and under a blue bandana. He was also wearing a blue jacket with a yellow line going down the sleeves, with a yellow tee shirt underneath; grey pants and oddly striped shoes too. He didn't look her way when she got on the train. Perhaps he was deep in thought.

Unsure of whether to say hi or not, she sat across from him. She crossed her legs at her feet and started undoing and redoing her braid. Her dark brown hair was in messy braided pigtails and she sometimes liked to redo them. Usually when she was bored or uneasy feeling—today's case was nervousness. She had on an olive green sweatshirt and blue jeans, and orange sneakers that didn't really go with the sweatshirt—but she was just the sort of girl who didn't care about that sort of thing.

With a sigh she fixed the braid she had been messing around with and put her hands at her lap. Putting on a fake smile, she looked up at the boy in blue and went, "Hey, I'm Sakura Hironori! What's yours?"

No response. It was like he was either ignoring her or was thinking so deeply he just didn't hear her. Sakura liked to think it was the thinking one. That's what she did all the time. Which sucked when it came to thinking and walking at the same time—Sakura had yet to master that.

"Um… hello?"

Nope, nothing. Feeling a little bold, she went up, sat down on her knees, and started waving her hand in his face. He looked up and glared. With an eye roll she opened her mouth to say something when the boy muttered, "Kouji Minamoto," and looked the other way.

"Okay then…" muttered Sakura, sitting back down and crossing her arms. She was obviously not going to be starting any conversations with this kid.

Nothing much happened on the ride—not that it was a long ride. Sakura mostly played around with her braid and kept glancing over at the Kouji kid to see if he was going to do something. But no, he just continued to stare out the window, or at his cell phone. And as many times as she played around with her braids why were they always messy?

But then something actually happened. Something besides Sakura's cell phone randomly talking to her about her future and destiny and finding her heart—whatever _that_ meant. The lights on the train shut off and the train hit some sort of bump that made her fall out of her seat. Judging by a similar crashing noise and grunt of pain Kouji fell down too. And, though before it was hard to see anything thanks to the lack of light, Sakura suddenly saw a flash of some strange creature on top of her. Some sort of underwater creature that was blue. That's all she could tell before it went away. Then the cell phone in her hand turned into some weird device.

"What the heck!" cried Sakura, looking down at it. She just got her phone for her last birthday, she couldn't have it just magically transform into some funky device _now_!

"_Welcome to the Digital World, Sakura. This is your D-Tector,"_ said… well, the weird voice seemed to be coming out of the funky device, like it had been coming out of the cell phone before.

"That's… nice?" said Sakura, tugging on her braid. Then she quickly turned around to see if that Kouji kid was still there. He had a weird device too, though his was a different color than hers. While Sakura's was green and blue, Kouji's was white and blue. And while Sakura looked rather bewildered but amused about the whole situation, Kouji just looked serious. In Sakura's opinion, a kid shouldn't look so serious all the time. It almost made her want to go over and poke him all over the place just to find a ticklish spot to make him laugh. That might just make him mad though… Oh well, it was fun to imagine.

By now the train had come to a halt, so the boy in blue quickly got to his feet and jumped off. Lacking of a better idea Sakura decided to follow. But at the station the D-Tector's started talking again.

"_Sakura Hironori. Commence your search."_

"Okay… What am I searching for?" asked Sakura, feeling a bit silly for talking to a miniature device.

"_The spirit."_

"What? Like a ghost or something?"

"_Find the spirit, and it will all come clear to you."_

"What are you talking about? What will come clear?" cried Sakura. "Do you know what that means, Kouji? Kouji?"

He was ignoring her again. Well, his D-Tector was talking him too. It said something like, _"Find the spirit, and you will find the answers to all your questions." _Whatever that meant. Rolling her eyes, she looked back down at her D-Tector. A spinning globe was coming out of it.

"What is this?" snapped Kouji. Sakura turned around and noticed the same thing happening to his D-Tector. "Huh? This gets weirder by the minute!"

"Hah! You said it!" said… the train!

"Hey, that's my line!" cried Sakura. "But I didn't know inanimate objects could even talk so… er…"

Suddenly hearing voices behind her, she turned around and spotted two kids: one rather big one with brown hair and a odd blue and yellow outfit and a younger looking boy with a cute, large orange hat, a white tee-shirt, and some yellow pants. They were talking to these strange, small, grey creatures with cute bunny-like ears. The large boy was giving one of the creatures chocolate and the creature… _was talking back_.

Shaking her head, Sakura turned back to Kouji. Muttering about how stupid the two boys were he walked off. She rushed over and decided to walk with him for a little while. Besides, it was away from the weird grey thing that talked.

"Why are you following me?" asked Kouji bitterly.

"Because I have nothing better to do…" answered Sakura tiredly. "Hey, do you know what's going on? I mean, my phone just started doing weird stuff and I kind of went along with it and now I'm here and—"

"What makes you think I would know?" snapped Kouji.

"Good question!" said Sakura, scratching the back of her neck and laughing sheepishly. When the boy didn't join in she gave up and put her arms down.

So then the two didn't talk for a while, just continued walking. Sakura was trying to figure out what she could have done to offend Kouji—was it her hair? Or her sweatshirt that was a little too large for a scrawny person like her? Or the fact that she wasn't that girly and didn't wear skirts? People like this just confused her…

Kouji sighed. "Huh. This is getting old."

"What part? The whole not-talking thing or the walking-endlessly part?" asked Sakura.

He didn't respond, but instead stopped walking and turned to a hole in a wall—a really _random_ hole in the wall. But Sakura was starting to think you should expect anything by now.

"It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall. Oh. But I didn't come all this way to play it safe," muttered Kouji.

"Oh, so you won't talk to me but you're just fine talking to yourself," muttered Sakura, going over to the hole in the wall and trying to look through it. Noticing Kouji's glance at her, she turned a little pink and cried, "What? You're the weird one!"

"Whatever," said Kouji, walking into the hole. "This better not be someone's idea of a joke."

"Wait for me! Sheesh!" cried Sakura, rushing after him.

The hole turned out to be some weird tunnel with stairs. It seemed rather empty.

"Anyone here?" Kouji called out. With no response he muttered, "Okay, I suppose not…"

"You have a horrible memory," said Sakura. "I'm here!"

"I meant if there was anyone else," said Kouji.

"Why bother? There's never anyone in creepy, random tunnels," shrugged Sakura. "Actually, this one isn't that creepy."

Just when there seemed to be an opening to the tunnel there were voices again. But these were panicked voices, not conversational ones.

"What's this?" cried Kouji, rushing to the exit. Sakura followed, and the two peered through curiously.

It was those two kids again from before. This time those talking grey creatures were running after them going, "Eat the human! Eat the human!"

"Help! Somebody!" cried the large kid in blue and yellow.

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" cried the little kid with the cute hat. "Wooah!"

"Huh?" said Kouji and Sakura together.

"Help! Anybody, please!"

It was then that Kouji rushed over and started to fend off the grey creatures with a large stick. Where he got this large stick Sakura had no clue. But he was doing some awesome Kendo skills with it. Too bad there wasn't another stick lying around, otherwise she could use some of her Kendo talents to fight them off as well. Though she was only in the club for one year. Kendo was much too serious for Sakura… it was all about focus, focus, focus… Soccer was strategy and teamwork, like chess without the teamwork part. Now that she was good at!

"Er… Um… You know, it's not a good idea to eat humans!" cried Sakura, clenching her fists and kicking the grey things like they were soccer balls. "They'll just make you chubby unless you get one with plenty of fiber!" So she wasn't accomplishing as much as Kouji was with this Kendo-stick-butt-kicking… but she was sure getting rid of her sudden anger!

"Whoa, who's that?" asked the little orange-hated kid.

"That guy's serious!" cried the larger one in blue.

"His name's Kouji!" cried Sakura, kicking at one of the grey things running at her. "And he sure is serious!"

"Feh," she could here Kouji mutter, as he flung the grey creatures to the walls. He couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction afterwards.

"Go Kouji!" cheered Sakura. "Hey, if this was soccer I'd so be better than him… Or chess… Playing a giant chess set would be odd…"

One of the grey creatures grinned a creepy sort of smile and went, "Not yet, human. Don't smile yet…"

Then, with a bright light, the grey creature disappeared and became a bigger one! It was like a cross between a blue/grey seal and a slug, with odd eyes and sharp teeth.

"Eww…" said Sakura, making a face. "Sheesh, Kouji, look what you made it do!"

The new creature roared and the two other kids freaked out.

"W-I'll eat you up!" it cried.

"Wah!" said Kouji.

Suddenly Kouji's D-Tector started talking. It said, "_Raremon. A sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Acid Sludge attack will_."

"Er… in English?" said Sakura, going over to Kouji to glance at his device. "Is that supposed to be what… _that_ thing is? And what does it mean 'attack'? We have to fight the ugly thing?"

"Duh!" snapped Kouji.

But suddenly Raremon started attacking and there was no more time for small talk. Sakura dodged to the right and Kouji jumped and knocked the kid in the orange hat out of the way.

"Wah!"

"_Acid Sludge_!" cried Raremon with another attack.

"Whoa!" cried the orange hat kid.

"Oo, it smells!"

"Huh?" said Sakura, looking around for the new voice. There were three kids nearby that she never even noticed; a blond girl in a purple and blue outfit made the comment. She was also with a brown haired boy with a red shirt and goggles and another girl who stood to the side with strawberry blond hair, a red tee shirt with black trimmings, and a red headband. There was also a strange, small creature that was tan in color with them.

"Spirit, wake up!" cried the brown haired boy. "I need you! Come on, I'm not kidding here!"

The tan creature spoke up, saying, "Hey, Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before Stinky there turns your friends into goop."

"Going somewhere?" hissed Raremon.

"Does anyone else find it weird that these weird creatures are _talking_!" cried Sakura.

"Come on, come on!" cried the brown haired boy again. Wasn't his name Takuya? He was rather persistent about his spirit thing. "SPIRIT! Aahh!"

Now his D-Tector was doing the talking. Well, it looked like Sakura and Kouji's device, but it was black and red. "_It is time._"

Sakura couldn't believe it. One minute there was the kid with the weird goggles. Next, after a bright light and something about, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" he transformed into a large red and yellow human-like creature that claimed himself to be Agunimon. This new creature fought off Raremon for a bit before facing Kouji and the orange hat kid and crying out, "Now's your chance! Run!"

"Oh!" exclaimed Kouji and the orange hat-ed kid. But they didn't do anything because suddenly the red and yellow creature turned back into the goggle head boy.

"What's going on?" cried Takuya. "I turned back into me!"

"I'm still here!" cried Raremon, launching another attack.

"Watch out!" cried Takuya to Kouji. "Oh no!"

He was too late. Kouji had fallen into a hole. What was up with all these random holes!

"Hey!" cried Sakura, rushing over to the hole and trying to see Kouji at the bottom. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear Kouji's voice.

"Ah! Uh? What's going on here? Oh! Uhh… SPIRIT!"

"_It is time_."

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura stupidly. At least, she felt stupid. But now Kouji was out of the hole and—well, was no longer the boy with the long hair in a bandana. Now he was like what that Takuya kid had turned into, except he was white, blue and yellow and had a wolf-like head, and called himself Lobomon.

"Oh, wow!" cried the large kid in blue and yellow.

"Man, did I look that cool?" cried Takuya.

The little kid with the hat nodded. "Uh huh! Yeah, but different."

"Woah…" said Sakura, blinking up dreamily at Kouji—well, now he was Lobomon. _What! This was really confusing…_

The tan colored creature spoke again, this time saying importantly, "That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!"

"But don't wolves howl at the _moon_?" asked Sakura.

The blond haired girl sighed. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life!"

"Me neither!" agreed the big guy in blue and yellow.

"You can say that again!" cried Takuya.

The other girl who hadn't spoken a word since Sakura noticed her groaned and said, "Why does he get a spirit? I'm the one who needs the spirit! Why should I have to depend on everyone else for?"

Fed up with the chatting, Raremon cried out, "_Acid Sludge_!" to Kouji—Lobomon. _Why can't he just stick to one name!_

"_Lobo Kendo_!" cried… Lobomon.

The attack hit its target. Raremon cried out just as Lobomon said, "Yeah! Now, you talking trash heap… uh… prepare to be recycled! Fractal code… digitize!"

"What?" cried Sakura. All this weird stuff was making her head spin. But the ugly creature went away and Kouji went back to… Kouji… so that was okay!

"Molto bravissimo!" cried the blond haired girl cheerfully.

"Huh?" said Takuya. Not really waiting for an explanation, he went over to Kouji and said, "You okay? Let me help you up."

"Don't touch me!" snapped Kouji, getting up himself.

"Uh… wha!" cried Takuya.

"I don't need your help," muttered Kouji. "Or anyone else's… But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know," said Takuya.

Sakura felt like she was missing something…

"My name's Kouji Minamoto. And you are…?" sighing, Kouji said, "So, are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara," said Takuya.

"Takuya, huh? Well, see yah," said Kouji with a little smirk, turning around.

"What's his deal?" muttered the blue and yellow guy.

The blond girl shook her head. "Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish!"

"But…" muttered Sakura as the others went the other way. She didn't exactly want to leave Kouji all by himself. Even if he didn't seem to appreciate her company… This other group of kids was great but they had each other, and Kouji was all by himself.

Noticing her standing there, Takuya turned around and called out, "Hey, are you coming or not—Uh, sorry, never got your name!"

"It's Sakura Hironori!" cried Sakura a little timidly. "And—uh—I think I'll go with Kouji!"

"Suit yourself," shrugged Takuya, rushing back to the others.

With a shake of the head, Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists for a moment before rushing towards the direction Kouji went.

"He may be a jerk but I'll worry my head off if I don't follow him!" muttered Sakura. She was grateful for her speedy soccer legs this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Oh fine, don't reply! Wait… do! Why won't you people reply? How else do we know if you've been reading or not? I don't care if all you've got to say about this fan fic is negative comments—as long as they're said nicely why should I? Though I have nothing much to say for this chapter so… have a good read! And reply…

**Disclaimer:** Let's see… aw, I'm a girl. Ditto Ravyn. So we _aren't_ Akiyoshi Hongo so we don't own Digimon! We're just borrowing it. Hope you don't mind! However, Kayhera owns Sakura and everything about her, and I own some of Mermaimon 'cause some of it I made up… Ravyn owns Yori, everything about her, and Roninmon! There we go, wasn't that fun?

**Today's Vocab Word for Today:** Okay, this isn't happening every time I update, so don't worry. Any-who, for those who don't know a Dojo is a place where you practice Japanese self-defense like karate and such. A Ronin is an outcast samurai. Like, they tried to be a samurai and they failed so their clan threw food at them and kicked them out—okay, kinda kidding there. So basically they're a loser samurai! Let's poke fun at them! Well, they're just a samurai who failed and got kicked out of their clan, that's seriously about it. People who have failed their college entrance exams have been known to be dubbed ronin as well. That's about it. Have a good read!

* * *

**Recap:** Yori here! So, basically, all that's happened so far was me finding a cell phone and it going on about my destiny. I spotted some kid in goggles named Takuya and got on a train to this weird place called the Digital World! I also met Zoe, JP, and Tommy. Meanwhile, two other kids found their way to this crazy world too: Kouji and Sakura. Takuya had to save Tommy and found this spirit of fire and turned into Agunimon with his D-Tector, which was before a cell phone. When we ran into Kouji and Sakura we had to save JP and Tommy from this Raremon Digimon. Kouji fell into a hole and found the spirit of light. Now he can turn into Lobomon. Kouji left, Sakura went with him, I went with Takuya and the others while thinking to myself, "Where's my spirit!" What sort of crazy stuff is gonna happen next? Oh yeah… AND WHEN DO I GET MY SPIRIT!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Why are you following me?" muttered Kouji, hearing the girl's footsteps behind him.

"Because I had nothing else to do?" said Sakura with a smile, rushing over to his side. "Besides, I'd just worry about you if I didn't follow you."

"I don't need people to worry about me," snapped Kouji, looking the other way.

"Sure you do!" said Sakura cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "Spread the love!"

"Just go away!" said Kouji, walking a little faster.

"How about _not_?" snapped Sakura, putting her hands back to her sides and clenching her fists.

"Then shut up, at least!"

"Fine!" snapped Sakura, crossing her arms.

"Hmph…" muttered Kouji, shaking his head a little.

Sakura sighed. Now this guy was just irritating her. Though it's not like she could take her anger away by punching him. She figured out the hard way that that never solved anything. Besides, he looked like he could handle himself and hit her back, which wouldn't be a good thing. Still, why'd she have to follow him in the first place if he was such a jerk! She should just go back to the other group and hang with them. They looked more cheerful and talkative anyways. But she'd already been following Kouji around for a little while and wouldn't be able to find which way Takuya and the others went without getting lost…

A noise interrupted Sakura's thoughts. That was all right, because the alternative could have been to bump into Kouji. She always managed to bump into _something_ when she thought and walked at the same time. Either that or trip over something… But it sounded like someone was in trouble.

"We should go help them!" Sakura told Kouji.

"What?" said Kouji, turning around with his arms crossed.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that!" cried Sakura.

"Why should I go help them for? And I thought I told you to shut up."

"Oh, how about this? You go help them and I shut up!"

"Fine, whatever," muttered Kouji, going towards the source of the panicking voices.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Sakura. Why did she keep falling behind?

It turned out to be these cute little green creatures with a horn on top of their head being bullied by this mean looking grey bunny rabbit. They were standing pretty close to the edge of a cliff, which was just a bit odd…

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" snapped Sakura, rushing over with Kouji right behind her.

"Oooh, they're human children!" said the little green creatures.

"Maybe you should mind your own business!" growled the grey rabbit.

"He has a point," muttered Kouji irritably.

"Oh, come on, your conscious won't mind leaving this perfectly innocent green things to be bullied by these grey jerks?" said Sakura, hands on her hips.

"We're Gummymon!" cried the green creatures cheerfully. "And that's Gazimon!"

"All right then…" mumbled Sakura. "Well… hmm… hey, Kouji, go do your stuff!"

"What!" cried Kouji.

"Oh, you know," said Sakura, waving her hand around a bit, "that weird spirit thing you did before. That cool wolf thing."

"Oh. Hey, why should you be able to boss me around for?"

"Hmm… let's look at our options…" muttered Sakura. "_You're_ the kid with the super powers, not me. And these cute adorable green things—"

"We're called Gummymon!"

"Right… those… they need our help, so evolve already!" cried Sakura.

"Fine…" muttered Kouji, pulling out his D-Tector. At first he looked a little unsure but then a bright light covered him and Sakura could hear him cry, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Ahh…" said Sakura, blinking up at Lobomon.

"Keh. Two can play that game!" said Gazimon. Then a bright light surrounded the grey rabbit-like creature and he transformed into—

"_Lynxmon, a beast Digimon. Not only is its flaming fur coat terrifying, its Wild Nail Rush is too,_" said Sakura's D-Tector.

"Swell. Just swell…" muttered Sakura, looking back at Lobomon and Lynxmon.

Lobomon was just about to lift his weird light sword thing when suddenly a bright light surrounded him and he turned back into Kouji. He didn't change his position, just blinked a few times before swearing under his breath and going, "What's up with this!"

"Er… we're in trouble?" shrugged Sakura.

Lynxmon hissed. "_Wild Nail Rush_!"

The two quickly dodged the claw attack; Kouji jumped to the left and Sakura leaped backwards. The only problem with jumping backwards was the fact that the edge of the cliff was _right there_, and Sakura missed her footing and fell downwards.

"Ahh!" cried Sakura, trying to grab on to something. Usually on television the character finds a branch randomly sticking out of the cliff then they grab onto it and the other character helps pull them up, but Sakura couldn't find anything to grab onto. Just when she was running out of hope she fell in water and discovered that there was a lake at the edge of the cliff. Or an ocean…

"Oh…Oh… oh-oh-oh!" cried Sakura, waving her arms around in the water foolishly.

"Are you all right?" called Kouji, looking down from the edge.

"No!" cried Sakura, shaking her head a little before realizing that wasn't such a good idea and tried to keep her head above the water.

"What's wrong?" shouted Kouji.

"I… I can't…" mumbled Sakura, trying to keep her head above the surface. But no matter how quickly she waved her arms around and kicked her legs she was starting to sink.

_Great… let's just die in some foreign place that's inhabited with creatures that are apparently called Digimon…_ thought Sakura dully in her head, holding her breath and looking at the surroundings underwater as she sunk to the bottom. She gave up with waving her arms and legs about. It obviously wasn't doing anything and she needed to keep as much oxygen as possible… not that there was any point…

But suddenly Sakura felt very relaxed. The water no longer felt cold, but warm and comfortable. And she could see a blue light coming towards her… And somehow she knew what this blue light was. It was her _spirit_.

"_It is time._"

_Wow, these device things work underwater! Last time I checked cell phones shouldn't be able to do that!_

The blue light overcame Sakura and she found herself holding her D-Tector out in front of her and shouting in her head, "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

As soon as…whatever just happened was over… Sakura forced herself up to the surface, which was amazingly simple despite the fact she didn't know how to swim. But when she took a look at herself above the water she discovered she had no need to be above. Her hair was longer and blue and out of the braids, and her now larger body was covered with a weird, tight blue material. She had fins at her arms and legs and even scales, and held some weird golden pole thing that looked like a trident. For some reason she knew she was no longer Sakura, but Mermaimon.

"I'm a mermaid!" cried Mermaimon. "Oh, come on, I could have been some totally awesome thing, but _no_, I'm a mermaid!"

"Is that you?" cried Kouji from above.

_Wow, I totally forgot about the jerk…_ "Yo!" she cried cheerfully, waving.

"Can you just get up here already?" cried Kouji.

"Hmm…" said Mermaimon, trying to figure out how. The cliff wasn't as high up as it felt like it was when she fell, but it was still about three stories high. Without any other ideas coming to her she decided to dive down as far as possible and see how far she could leap up. She was a mermaid; she should be able to do it… Well, she didn't have the mermaid tail so that made it easier to stand and walk around once she got on land.

Okay, she _just_ made it to the cliff afterwards. She still had to pull herself up. Once up, she glanced over at Lynxmon and tired to figure out what to do next. But it just seemed to come to her…

"_Crystal Billow_!" cried Mermaimon, spinning around her trident twice. A spiral of wind came out of her trident and it went towards Lynxmon, piercing it with bits of crystal.

"Wow, neat…" muttered Mermaimon, looking down at her trident with her eyebrows raised.

"Watch out…" said Kouji.

"_Wild Nail Rush!_" cried Lynxmon.

Sakura's reflexes were quick, but Mermaimon's reflexes were even faster. After dodging that she cried, "Time to put your fire out! _Tsunami Blast!_ Fractal code… digitize!"

With Lynxmon gone Mermaimon disappeared too, and Sakura was Sakura again. Kouji rushed over to her and the Gummymon cheered as she blinked down at her D-Tector.

"What… in the hell…" muttered Sakura.

"Bravo, you made the bully go away… Can we get going now or do you have any more good deeds you need to accomplish?" asked Kouji.

"I don't get it…" muttered Sakura, still looking down at her D-Tector. "I get on a train just because my phone tells me too, then I show up in this weird place with creatures called Digimon… and somehow I can turn into one too… This is one messed up video game!"

"It's not like I understand it either…" muttered Kouji. "Let's just go. We aren't going to figure this out here."

"Leaving already?" frowned the Gummymon. "Without saying good bye?"

"Buh-bye!" said Sakura, waving at the Gummymon.

"Are you coming or not?" muttered Kouji from about fifteen feet away.

"Is it so hard to _wait_ for people?" cried Sakura, rushing over to him.

"I don't have time to wait around for people," he said simply.

"But you sure have time to stand there and yell at them," said Sakura.

Kouji didn't respond, just rolled his eyes.

* * *

_As soon as I get my Spirit I'll be stronger than all of you and can take care of myself!_

So far, it had all been talk. Tommy had been the next to get his spirit when he tried to protect Agunimon. Not only did Yori get extremely jealous that she had been left out of the fight again but Tommy hardly ever exchanged a word with her. It was always Takuya this and Takuya that. He had already grown up and out of her reach and she hardly just met him. Then Zoe got her spirit. Though Yori hadn't been there she had followed Tommy and Takuya the other way. However, the earth had started to crumble and disappear forcing the group the head back the other way. Apparently that guy Kouji and the girl—Sakura, she thought it was—had shown up and beat the Digimon for Zoe. At least Yori was sure she would be stronger than her even if she didn't have a Spirit.

JP had gotten sullen thinking he was the last one to get his Spirit. Annoyed with the whole lot of them Yori let him keep on thinking that so he would get really bummed when she got hers. Except that didn't happen. They went to this weird wind factory where the weird electric Digimon were being forced into labor by the Ogremon, who were being controlled by Snimon. By this time the whole talking Digimon thing was starting to become normal to Yori. But at first sight Snimon hadn't looked too intelligent, though it talked nonetheless. Agunimon wasn't doing too hot when JP showed up and kicked some ass even without his Spirit. Though he soon got it and was able to destroy Snimon once and for all.

Now Yori was the last one out and she kept telling everybody that her Spirit was going to be the best one of them all. After a while everybody seemed to tune her out, even little Tommy. Finally the kid turned around and told her she needed to give it a rest. She yelled at him but he kept his cool and finally she did give it a rest. In her head she ran through the list of Legendary Warriors and counted them off on her fingers. If there were ten originally, then Kouji, Sakura, Tommy, Takuya, Zoe and JP make it so there was only four left. She had no idea what kind of Digimon there was left to choose from but she suspected that the last one would be the strongest. That's how it always worked in movies. But Bokomon, the fat round dude, wouldn't let her look in the book so she couldn't check them out for herself. To top everything off, there wasn't anything to eat!

"Argh!" cried Yori suddenly, stopping in the middle of the train tracks. "This is so frustrating!"

"You can say that again…" muttered JP as his stomach growled. Tommy and Zoe stopped too as their stomach growled.

"Look guys, we can't afford to stop now," said Takuya, stopping a little ahead of the group. "If we keep going we're bound to find something."

"Takuya is right!" said Bokomon. "The Digital World is full of stuff!"

"Except for where there are big holes," said the other Digimon, Neemon.

"How about this," said Takuya, "we go on top of that hill and look around. If there isn't anything we'll camp out there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Yori, scanning the hilltop. "Best place if somebody is coming to attack you. You can see them before they show up."

Everybody tended to ignore her when she started acting like everything was a war. And yet they listened to Takuya when he started making battle plans and freedom speeches and leading revolts against angry tyrants. He was the stupid one and Yori was the one with actual experience in the real world. If she were to choose she would have put herself in command. At least JP had been thinking about _not_ going on Takuya's command. Unfortunately he wasn't thinking about figuring out somebody that could take his place. Plus with the gain of his own Spirit he didn't seem to really care if Takuya was in charge or if a freakin' mushroom was in charge. A talking one! The only person who really seemed to care was Tommy. There were times when Yori felt like stabbing Takuya in the back with her dagger, which she now kept in plain sight on her belt. Not only did it make it more efficient to fight with but hardly anybody dared to mess with her up close.

As they reached the top of the hill they noticed how it was a harder feat than any of them thought it would be. When they started looking around two more people joined them: Kouji and Sakura. As everybody looked at each other Kouji immediately looked annoyed—Takuya too but in a more stupid manner. Tommy, Zoe and JP looked surprised as well but in various different degrees. Yori could care less and Sakura… well, Sakura was a bit difficult to read which was kind of annoying.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Kouji.

"Looking for a place to eat, what about you?" asked Takuya.

"Would you like to know…" muttered Kouji.

"Yeah I— " started Takuya.

"A dojo!" cried Yori, staring off in the opposite direction Koji and Sakura had come from. Her eyes seemed to light up and she started off toward the unmistakable building in the distance.

"A what?" said everybody else.

"The place where they teach martial arts and junk," said Yori, rolling her eyes. "I went to one once. That's where I got my knife."

"A Digi-Dojo… what will they think of next?" said Takuya, following. Tommy ran to catch up. When he reached them Yori grabbed his hat and promptly put it on her head.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Tommy, blinking.

"Well… A, I wanted to see what you looked like without your hat on," said Yori conversationally. "And B… I like the hat and wanted to wear it. I guess C would be that I'm bored."

"Well, how about you give it back," said Takuya almost forcefully.

"Look, Mister Hot Shot!" snapped Yori, turning toward him. "Just because you're Agunimon doesn't mean you get to order me around! If Tommy wants his hat back he can ask. In the meantime, he doesn't need you doing everything for him. He can take care of himself, obviously, and he's saved your butt a couple of times too!"

"You're just jealous because I've got a Spirit and you don't!" said Takuya, reaching for the hat.

"And so what if I am?" snapped Yori. "It's only because I think you're too big-headed to deserve one and I want one so I can safely leave you all behind!"

"How come you didn't go with Kouji then?" asked Takuya trying again and again to grab Tommy's hat from Yori's head. "You two can be jerks together."

"Because I'm use to being alone!" shouted Yori. "And the only people I can stand are little kids and people that don't try and understand what's going through my brain, okay? And even those kind of people can annoy me at times. Because you have parents you've been sheltered your whole life but I know what life is outside of your cozy little home and it isn't nice! I think I can handle the Digital World far better than you because it's not a long shot from the world I've lived in since I can remember. Even in the orphanage it was a struggle for survival. So I hate people ordering me about, I hate people trying to figure me out or pretending they know how I feel and I really hate selfish, dense people who seem to try and take charge like you!"

"Sheesh," said Takuya, taking a step back. "What brought that along?"

"Because you're so frustrating!" screamed Yori. "And if I could I would be out of here in a flash. Maybe you could save me a whole load of trouble: hand over your Spirit and you can be rid of me!"

"But… why would you want to go?" said Tommy suddenly. "Can't we just all be friends?"

"Friends are just people who bind you to them so when they're not around you can't do anything for yourself and in the end are just weak," said Yori tonelessly. "Take your stupid hat back. I don't want it."

"Wow… She's got issues," said Takuya, standing with Tommy as they watched Yori walking off toward the Dojo.

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Welcome to the Digital Dojo!" said an overly dressed samurai Digimon. As if to try and soften his look he was wearing an apron. Completely disregarding the polite greeting, Yori pushed past him and into the building. The rest of the Digidestined followed suit though they stopped to say hello. A little put off but none the less grateful for some guests, the samurai Digimon then led them into another room where they could sit down and rest their feet. When he had left Bokomon pulled out his book.

"Let's see, let's see… Ah ha!" he said, pointing at something in the book but not letting anybody see. "Musyamon, a samurai Digimon with a large sword you don't want to mess with."

"Well he's obviously fairly friendly," said Sakura, leaning forward to look. Bokomon, as is characteristic of him, shut the book and put it away immediately.

"Don't trust anybody," muttered Yori. "Especially people who seem friendly."

"So since you're so cranky all the time we should trust you the most!" said Takuya from farther away. "Sheesh, do you ever give anything a break?"

"Look who's talking!" snapped Yori, standing up. "I was about ready to drop this, you know!"

"No, I don't know," said Takuya, standing up as well. "Because you made it quite clear what you thought of me but I didn't get to tell you what I think of you!"

"Fine!" said Yori, crossing her arms. "Tell me. I'm listening."

"Well… uh… er…" said Takuya, leaning away and blinking. He looked around the room as if expecting help. Nobody seemed willing to say anything on his behalf. "Well… you see… You are…"

One more glance around the room…

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!" said Takuya, flopping back down in his seat. "I'll think about it…"

With a smirk Yori sat back down as well. The room was deathly quiet for a while when suddenly Musyamon burst back into the room carrying platters of food. Everybody's looks of surprise slowly lit up as they saw the food and they literally attacked the platters except Kouji and Yori. Kouji because he was too dignified for that sort of stuff and Yori because she'd much rather not get her hand bitten off or something. Sakura hung back for a little when she saw Kouji and Yori still sitting. Eventually the five had their fill and Musyamon returned with even more food, which everybody ate immediately, the first five slower than usual letting Kouji and Sakura in. By this time Yori had decided she wasn't too hungry and instead went for a walk around the Dojo.

"I go to the Digital World and nothing changes," sighed Yori, finally finding it safe enough to talk to herself. It had been a habit that she had been trying to break for the period of time she would be hanging with the others. Unfortunately she broke out suddenly. It was something being alone for a long period of time had done to her… The only thing different about Digi-World was the lack of people but the fact that she spent more time with other kids than she had in the past year might be why she thought this; plus the fact that there was a considerably larger amount of Digimon in this world than the real one.

"You know, when I dreamed about something like this happening," she said, looking up at the sky but talking to nobody in particular, "I didn't expect to share it with other people. But I've always shared everything even when I was alone. I want to be able to do something for myself for once…"

Eventually she started to feel like she was going to drift off to sleep. Coming around the corner she found Takuya slumped on the ground. She wondered how long he had been there… asleep? No, he was in too awkward of a position. Suddenly infuriated Yori hit him on the head and expected him to wake up. But he didn't. Now not only had he been listening to her but she also found out she would have to wait for him to wake up to yell at him. She didn't know if she could stay mad at him for that long!

"What are you still doing awake?" cried a voice. Yori whipped around to see Musyamon striding toward her, ripping off his apron as he went. She suddenly realized why she hadn't eaten the food: she didn't trust Musyamon, and when she didn't trust someone she didn't take anything they offered. Sometimes it was even unconsciously. But this also brought into light how willing she trusted the other kids, though she didn't have time to think about it in too much detail. She needed to wake the others up and quick!

"_Ninja Blade!_" cried Musyamon, leaping in the air and heading straight toward Yori. She cried out, grabbed Takuya and quickly pulled him out of danger. He moaned and she quickly shook him as awake as possible.

"Dude! We need Agunimon!" she nearly shouted, shaking him over and over. Finally he blinked and opened his eyes as wide as he could. She figured there had been some sort of drug in the food and didn't expect him to awaken completely.

"I don't think… I can… digivolve…" muttered Takuya, his eyes starting to roll again.

"Argh!" screamed Yori, lifting him to his feet and prodding him away from Musyamon who was attempting another attack. "Fine, wake up the others! I'll distract Musyamon. Think you can stay awake enough to do that?"

"Yeah…" said Takuya, nodding and heading off toward the room where the others were. Thinking quickly Yori grabbed up a board and threw it at Musyamon.

"Hey, big guy, after me!" she said, running in the opposite direction. As the chase persisted she kept dodging attack after attack. She wasn't exactly sure what had led to her playing decoy as the others escaped… or at least woke up enough to help… but she was doing it. _They owe me big time'_ she thought finally. At last she stumbled across the place she wanted to be: the training room. On the far wall was a rack of weapons at which Yori greedily ran toward and chose the best sword she could find. She turned just in time to attempt to repel Musyamon's attack. Except for not only was he twice her size but he was also a Digimon, which probably doubled the power of any normal sword attack. She almost swore that her arms were broken when Takuya and the rest burst into the room.

"Yori!" cried Takuya.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Yori, taking the momentary surprise to push Musyamon as far away as possible. "You're supposed to run! You're in no condition to fight."

"It's not like you can do anything," said Kouji, who still managed to stay infuriating even half asleep.

"Who asked you?" shouted Yori.

"Look, we don't leave anybody behind!" said Takuya. "We're a group and we have to work together."

"I don't work with anybody!" cried Yori. "I can't afford to trust anybody because if I do I'll just end up getting hurt in the end."

"You're going to get hurt if you don't get out of here," said Takuya. "We're not trying to steal your glory or whatever but you still need us and we need you!"

"_Ninja Blade!_" cried Musyamon again. This time Yori more easily blocked the attack. But that probably wasn't his goal. When he attacked Musyamon put himself directly between Yori and the exit.

"We need to get out of here," said Kouji.

"Are we just going to leave her?" said Tommy.

"Yeah, she needs our help!" said Sakura.

"Yori!" shouted Takuya. "Get out of there."

"Argh!" shouted Yori, pushing Musyamon again. "This is so frustrating. How am I supposed to learn to do something selfless if you keep trying to save me? I'm not a damsel in distress; I can take care of myself."

At this very moment in time her D-Tector started glowing and beeping. The sword in her hand started glowing as well and floated out of her hand. Before Yori's very eyes it morphed itself into a shape similar to the things that came when Tommy and Takuya and JP first go their spirit. Completely in awe and unsure of exactly what she was doing, Yori pointed her D-Tector at the Spirit. As the circle of data closed over her she heard herself crying out, "Execute. Spirit Evolution!" When the data cleared she was no longer just Yori but Roninmon as well.

"Oooh!" said Bokomon, quickly checking the book. "She's a samurai warrior Digimon by the name of Roninmon. Apparently her village was burned when she was young and decided to get revenge and taught herself to become a samurai. Her strongest attack is… Well… Hmm, this is interesting…"

But "Yori" wasn't paying attention anymore but instead checking herself out. Her hair hung out long and silky but still the same strawberry-blonde color as before. She wore a sort of reddish kimono over which she had some sparse silver armor that was most definitely made out of leather. At her waist was a kimono with a red hilt. After getting over his primary shock Musyamon rushed forward, waving his sword wildly. Roninmon quickly dodged the attack, turned around while grabbing her sword and swung it at Musyamon's back.

"_Magical Gate!_" she cried, lifting her sword, which was starting to glow and point it toward the sky. A mix of wind, light and lightning came down into the sword, which she then gracefully swung at Musyamon. Just then the fractal code appeared which she quickly grabbed with her D-Tector as she had seen the others do countless times. When this had finished, as short as the battle had been, Yori found herself sitting on the floor, clutching at her dagger, and breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" said Takuya, running over to help her up. Yori quickly turned to glare at him and turned to her D-Tector from which she released the fractal code. Suddenly the Dojo looked far more inviting and there were a far more array of weapons to choose from. Satisfied Yori got to her feet, ignoring Takuya's helping hand.

"That was awesome!" cried Tommy, rushing forward. "You could have my hat any day if I could wield a sword like you could!"

Yori couldn't help but feel a little prideful at this remark. But to just be funny she grabbed his hat and said, "Well, now you must be able to wield a sword. If not you've got to do something dang cool!"

Tommy laughed at this, blushing slightly. As the others came forward to talk to Yori and say how amazing her Digimon was Yori watched Kouji slip out of the door and leave. He didn't even take Sakura with him, which she found to be completely rude. She would have taken Sakura with her. She couldn't imagine wandering around the Digital World without at least one whiny kid to take care of. But whiny wasn't so bad. In fact, some of the best people were whiners. The people surrounding her proved this. And for the moment she was on top of the world, definitely the strongest of the group. In fact everybody was saying so, and Yori could tell they weren't lying! Well, maybe JP. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that for once Yori felt like she had done something for someone else and it felt like it had been for her… but not in a selfish way.

Then somebody cleared their throat.

"I hate to break it to you but Roninmon is _not_ one of the ten legendary warriors," said Bokomon, looking straight at Yori. "She's just a wannabe who competed constantly with the warriors to try and grow stronger. At first she never even won but slowly it came to a point where she would always tie. Even though she may be as strong as any of the warriors does not make her one. The spirit you have is of just an ordinary Digimon."

Silence, and then… "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" screamed Yori.

It took about an hour to calm Yori down in which about that time she started getting sleepy. By the time she was done yelling at anyone and everything everybody had left the room except Takuya. He had stayed a fair distance away, especially when she started to go for her dagger. But finally she calmed down and sighed heavily. Looking up at Takuya she smiled guiltily.

"I was stupid… sorry…" she muttered.

"Er… well… don't worry about it!" said Takuya. "Hey, you wanted me to tell you what I thought about you."

Yori looked up directly at him in surprise. Then in dread she waited for what he had to say.

"You may seem a little rough around the edges but I think this is how you want others to perceive you," started Takuya, and at that point Yori suddenly felt relax. More relaxed than she had felt since she was a young girl. In fact at one point in her youth an older girl had told her that she was beautiful and that a certain someone might like her. She had gone along with it just to have the guy squash her dreams and beliefs. Ever since then she hadn't let herself trust, like or relax in front of anyone. The idea that she was relaxing to Takuya scared her more than any of the past Digimon they had faced. She tried desperately to build up the wall again, but too late. Takuya had already knocked it down and was working on the next.

"So what I'm going to do is try and not come up with an opinion of you just yet," continued Takuya. "Let's see what happens. And everything you said about me may be true but I think you forgot the flip side."

"Flip side?" said Yori, blinking. "Oh, I get this one. Now you get to talk about how you're a handsome, charming gentleman…"

"You see, I am a very charming, cute… yeah, what you said!" said Takuya, blushing slightly. Just then Yori remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him. But it was hard to be angry when he had figured out part of who she was without rubbing it into her face and pretending to understand how she felt. It was almost like he had just written it down as another fact about her and held off on the opinions as much as possible. It was strange but it was happening. And later that night, as she slowly fell asleep she realized that in reality, Takuya knew more about her than she knew about him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Hajimemashite and Kon'nichi wa! There isn't much to say on my part. Just, you know, read and reply. And enjoy. That'd be nice too.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I'm not Akiyoshi Hongo, and neither's Ravyn. We don't own "Frontier" or anything to do with it. All we own are Sakura, Yori, their Spirit Evolutions (for the most part), and the plot we added to the somewhat-already-existing plot. Which you can't have without permission from Ravyn or me, so there!

**Today's Vocab Word for Today:** Hajimemashite is Japanese for "How do you do?" Kon'nichi wa is simply "good-day," their greeting for hello. Iwau is "celebrate" and Arigatou is "Thank you." Simple enough, eh? By-the-way, none of those words are actually in the fan fic. I just like to say random Japanese once and a while. Hope you don't mind!

* * *

**Recap:** Hey, Sakura Hironori here! Ready for more action-packed suspense? Last time I got my Spirit of Water and easily defeated Lynxmon and saved the Gummymon from bullying. Everyone else got their spirits too: Tommy, Zoe, JP… all except Yori. She wasn't too happy with that, and she made sure that everyone in the group knew this. Anyways, we found a Digi-Dojo and had a feast, except there was something in the food that made everyone asleep—all except Yori, who didn't eat a single bite because she didn't trust the Shishou (Dojo Sensei). Maybe it's good to not trust people once and a while. Yori tried to get everyone to get up but Takuya was only awake enough to wake up everyone else so Yori grabbed a katana and tried to block the Shishou's attacks. Eventually she found her Spirit, Legendary Warrior Wannabe Roninmon, and defeated the Shishou. She learned a lesson about friendship and grew a little closer to Takuya. And you know what? Kouji just got up and left! For no reason! Grr…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sakura didn't want to be the one to complain but… They'd been walking all day with no food! And Kouji left without her! She would so have to kick his butt when she found him afterwards…

The group had been walking around town for food but they seemed to have no luck. When one of the weird Digimon creatures asked for money and Zoe showed them her purse they didn't except it as money and kicked them out of the restaurant.

"What the heck?" cried Zoe, looking at her money. "Do you have some weird currency in the Digital World or something?"

"Hey, maybe you could lend us some!" cried JP to Bokomon.

"Yes, _please_?" whined Takuya, holding his hands out.

"Well, as you can see…" said Bokomon, pulling out a coin purse out of that weird pink band of his. Everyone's eyes widened but when Bokomon showed them it was empty they all sighed disappointingly.

"As you can see I too am broke…" he said.

"Fine! Let's just sit here and starve!" cried Sakura, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Aren't we overreacting just a bit?" said Yori.

"Oh, let's just continue on," said Takuya. "Maybe we'll find better luck somewhere else…"

They didn't have to wait for long for luck to come. A few buildings away there was a sign that said, "Hero's wanted! All meals free!"

"Ooooh!" said Sakura, taking her hands out of the pockets. "Okay, food time!"

Then this weird snail-like creature came out of the alleyway and noticed the group standing there.

"Hero's wanted? We'll help you!" said Takuya.

"You will?" said the snail Digimon excitedly. "Then follow me!"

"All righty then…" muttered Sakura as the group followed the Digimon to a trail track with a cart on it.

"My name's KaratsukeNumemon and my village is on the other side of these tracks," said the snail Digimon.

"That's nice…" said Yori.

"Let's go then!" said Takuya.

So the group climbed onto the cart and started riding it. At first it was rather dull with nothing much happening and the scenery not that amazing. But suddenly they started noticing how up ahead the track went in circles and strange loopy-loop's…

"Are you kidding me!" cried Sakura, clinging onto Tommy.

"I can't believe this…" muttered Takuya.

KaratsukeNumemon seemed to not notice the group's worriment and everyone except Yori started freaking out as the cart went upside down and sideways and all sorts of other directions.

"I… can't… breath…" muttered Tommy (Sakura was still clinging to his neck).

Though suddenly the ride came to a halt when the cart flipped off the tracks and everyone fell off.

"Follow me!" said KaratsukeNumemon cheerfully.

"And how do you suppose we do _that_!" cried Sakura.

It looked as though they had reached the Digimon's village. The only problem was that everything was vertical and there would be no way for the group to just simply follow the snail Digimon. Though, being snails, they could probably easily cling on to the vertical floor.

"Clinging to sides of the cliffs might be easy for you," said JP, "but not for us!"

"I second that!" cried Sakura. "I did not plan on falling today, thank-you-very-much!"

"Here…" said KaratsukeNumemon. Suddenly a rope ladder fell to the group. "Climb up, it's fun!"

"I'm learning new definitions every day now…" muttered JP.

With a shrug, Takuya started climbing up it. Tommy and Yori hurried up after him, and Sakura a few seconds afterwards. Zoe and JP seemed to have difficulties figuring out who should come first… but after some screaming about a skirt and a few slaps JP went first.

As they climbed up the rope ladder they got a better look at the village. It was just your basic average village except it was facing the wrong direction. Though suddenly Takuya stopped climbing and peered into one of the houses.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, climbing in. Tommy and Yori followed, figuring there was nothing better to do. When Sakura climbed up with the others her eyes went wide at the site and she climbed over everyone so she could stand upright and punch Kouji.

"You JERK!" cried Sakura, getting ready to punch him again, except Takuya grabbed her by the ankle and she fell backwards onto everyone else.

"What was that for?" snapped Kouji, clenching his left eye.

"You don't just leave people for no reason!" snapped Sakura, trying to stand up again. Except Takuya seemed like he really didn't want her to stand up and kept hold of her ankle pretty tightly. "You could seriously get yourself hurt in a place like this!"

"I told you already, I don't need people worrying about me all the time!" snapped Kouji, letting go of his eye. "Especially annoying girls who can't learn to shut up!"

"Why you…" muttered Sakura. But she didn't even get a chance to get up because Takuya and Tommy were holding her down pretty well. "Will you two let go of me already?"

"If we do you'll just kill him…" muttered Tommy, sounding a little sorry.

Suddenly KaratsukeNumemon started showing up—more than just the original one that is. At the site of the creatures Kouji made a sneer and said, "These people aren't going to help you at all! They're a joke!"

"Excuse me…" muttered Yori, climbing over everyone else so she could stand next to Kouji face-to-face. Takuya, worrying that she would start punching him too, made a grab for her ankle, but it was too far away and he just grabbed a handful of air. Sakura bopped him on the head annoyingly. "We've saved you plenty of times if you haven't remembered! And I could probably beat you up even if you were a Digimon and I was simply human. You can say what you want about them but _don't_ clump me in with the rest of the idiots."

"Hey!" said Takuya. And then he looked worried as Yori raised her hand and slowly started turning it into a fist. Then she seemed to think about it and turned away.

"It would be a waste of my energy," she muttered. "Don't worry Takuya, I ain't gonna kill him… today."

Their little "conversation" was interrupted by one of the KaratsukeNumemon clearing this throat. He seemed to be the leader judging by the very strange mustache and odd British accent. "Gentle-mon, please! My thanks to all of you! And now, it's time to eat!"

"Really?" said Sakura.

"All right!" cheered Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and JP.

It turned out that all the KaratsukeNumemon had to eat was some weird cabbage in various shades of green and brown. Not exactly appetizing.

"Um…" said Takuya, looking at it hesitantly.

"It looks like rabbit food!" said JP.

"At least the rabbits get to eat," said Zoe, picking one up and looking at it curiously before taking a bite out of it.

"Well?" said Tommy.

"Mm! Molto buono!" cried Zoe. Then after an awkward pause she said, "Dig it. It tastes like steak!"

"Er… okay…"

So then everyone grabbed a piece and took a bite.

"Tastes like chicken to me," said JP.

"Mine's like potato!" said Tommy.

"Mine tastes like…" said Yori hesitantly, staring intently at her cabbage. "Like…" Then she looked up. "Food!"

"Okay then…" said Takuya, taking a bite. "Oh, mine's just like asparagus!"

"Um..." said everyone else.

"That's gross!" cried Tommy.

"What? I _like_ asparagus!" said Takuya.

Over in the corner sat Kouji. He was glaring at his cabbage dangerously as he was being constantly bothered by Sakura, who was poking him above the ear over… and over… and over…

"Stop it…" muttered Kouji.

"Hmm…" said Sakura back.

"This is why I ditched you in the first place…" sighed Kouji.

"And I can't leave you alone for one second without you getting yourself killed," sighed Sakura, still doing the poking.

"You don't even know me enough to make a stupid comeback like that," said Kouji.

"But it sounded good at the time…" said Sakura.

Growling furiously, Kouji stood up quickly and walked away to some other corner.

"Hmph," muttered Sakura, crossing her arms and glaring at nothing in particular.

"So how'd you find that kid anyways?" asked Takuya to the lead KaratsukeNumemon.

"Fell…" he said thoughtfully. "He fell from the sky."

"He did _what_!" said Takuya.

"Didn't you hear him, Takuya?" said Yori dramatically. "He fell…"

"Why'd you do something stupid like that for?" yelled Sakura, standing up.

"Oh, shut up already!" cried Kouji.

* * *

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave…" said Kouji sometime later as the group sat around a map of the mountains. Not that it was a very detailed map that could help anybody, but whatever. Actually, everybody except Yori was sitting around the map. She had taken one glance at it and decided that it would be better just to wing it since the map wasn't that useful.

"It's right about here," said Kouji, pointing at an almost random spot on the middle mountain. "We'll have to get in and out quickly. Got it?"

"I've got a question," said Yori leaning against the—er… well, it was technically the floor but since everything was all slanted it was her wall. "How come you're making the plan? Usually that's Takuya's job. And speaking of Takuya I should be the one making the plans since I'm obviously way smarter than you!"

"It's also a stupid idea to begin with," cried Sakura almost threatening Kouji. "How are we supposed to get to the stupid cave it the first place? We can't _fly_!"

"Exactly! There's no plan in there," said Yori standing up straight. "Where's the strategy, the creativity, the stupid ideas that would never work but at least mean your thinking outside of the box? I mean, come on! Takuya does better than that."

"I play chess and soccer so I know a few things about strategy," said Sakura, crossing her arms. "And if you came up with a plan like that you would _so_ lose!"

"I _don't_ play chess and soccer and I know if you did something as lame as that you would…" started Yori.

"Alright, I get it!" cried Kouji, throwing his hands into the air. "You two figure something out."

"I don't want to," said Sakura.

"Yeah, why would we want to do that?" said Yori, blinking.

"You're so frustrating…" muttered Takuya.

The conversation burned out to let in the noise of all the KaratsukeNumemon moaning as if indecisive that the plan would work—or because they were worried the group would just screw everything up. Yori didn't blame them. She wouldn't let that group of idiots save her or… well, she didn't have a family. But still, if she had one she wouldn't trust their safety to them.

Suddenly JP smiled. "Just relax," he said and all the KaratsukeNumemon sighed and smiled as well.

'_How lame…'_ thought Yori, rolling her eyes.

"Have no fear, just leave everything to us," said JP, acting all dramatic, putting his hand on his chest and put the other in a fist as he added, "the Legendary Warriors."

At this all the KaratsukeNumemon freaked out and backed away looking positively frightened. Right away the little sense in the back of her head told Yori that she shouldn't trust them anymore, which was weird because she would have more than willingly trusted every word they said beforehand. Maybe her sixth sense had just come in way too late or something.

'_Must be Takuya's fault or something…'_ thought Yori in annoyance, thinking about their little conversation after she got her Spirit.

"You mean all of you," said the British-sounding KaratsukeNumemon, sweating, "are Legendary Warriors?"

"In the flesh!" said Takuya. And when Yori cleared her throat his cheeks turned slightly red. "Well, except for her unfortunately."

"She isn't?" said Kouji, staring at Takuya.

"You would have known that if you hadn't run off," said Sakura, hitting him on the head playfully.

At this time all the KaratsukeNumemon were in a large group muttering to themselves. Unfortunately the group was being too loud for Yori to hear anything they were saying. She was about to yell and hit somebody on the head herself (probably Kouji because she would have liked to see his reaction…) when the leader cleared his throat.

"It's time to go to bed!" he said nervously.

"And I say it's time to rescue the girls!" said Takuya, standing up.

"What, you think they're going to be cute or something?" muttered Yori, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"No, get some rest first!" said the KaratsukeNumemon persistently. "And then you can tackle the job in the morning."

'_Yes, I really don't trust them anymore…'_ thought Yori and was completely annoyed at everybody else for acting so stupid. She thought about saying something but she didn't want to let the KaratsukeNumemon know she knew something was up. So she let them guide them to a different house where, attached to the floor, there were seven beds. Except there was no way in this known universe that they were going to be able to sleep on them, so instead they put out a bed of leaves and lay down on that. Tommy, Zoe, JP and Sakura practically fell asleep as soon as they lay down. Kouji and Takuya, however, staid up talking and Yori was waiting until everybody went to sleep.

"What?" said Kouji when Takuya turned over.

"Hey, you know, I didn't like you at first, but you're all right, helping out the KaratsukeNumemon and all," said Takuya. He acted surprised when Kouji turned away.

"They helped me first, but don't think I'll help you," explained Kouji in a so-not-very-helpful sort of way.

Luckily Takuya gave it up, turned back over and fell asleep. Now was her chance. She sat up and pulled her bag towards her, pushing aside all the blankets and stuff like that she had. Finally, at the bottom, she found a rope and quickly slipped out of the KaratsukeNumemon's house.

"You know what…" she said to herself a few houses away from the original house. "Somehow I know that Roninmon… she can float or something… It ain't flying but she won't fall very easily. This is just weird…"

But she wasn't about to argue with… well… herself, so she pulled out her D-Tector and Spirit Evolved into Roninmon. As she started back down the mountain she heard movement above and saw the KaratsukeNumemon carrying the others out of the house and toward a cliff a little ways away. Feeling suddenly curious—she wasn't about to admit she was kind of worried—she followed behind and saw the sneaks tie everybody up and hang him or her from a fence. With a gasp she tried to figure out the best plan of action but was afraid that if she did anything everybody would fall. Maybe she could let Kouji fall…

"What am I thinking!" cried Roninmon. "I wouldn't get a chance to prove that I beat his butt if I just let him _die_!"

Suddenly everybody woke up simultaneously screaming at the fact that they were hanging from the cliff. Except for Kouji… but you could tell he was scared. Deciding now would be the best time to try a surprise attack while the KaratsukeNumemon were occupied, Roninmon started climbing upwards so as to jump down suddenly on the creepy green snail Digimon. She would make up for not being able to push Kouji off the cliff by throwing those sneaks down as well.

"Hey, does anybody know where Yori is?" shouted Takuya suddenly, swinging wildly.

"Well, she's not a Legendary Warrior, idiot," explained Kouji. "So of course they wouldn't tie her up!"

"Then what about us?" said Bokomon, swinging around too. "Let me down!"

"Yeah, let him down!" pitched in Neemon.

"How about we free everybody _nicely_!" said Roninmon, jumping down on the leader KaratsukeNumemon and holding him out over the cliff.

"Hey, Roninmon!" cried Takuya. "Glad to see you decided to save us."

"Hmmmm…" said Roninmon, scratching her chin and looking up at the sky. "Maybe I didn't… Maybe I'm working with the KaratsukeNumemon and just trying to make it seem like I'm saving you because I'm evil that way."

"That's not funny," cried Tommy. "Please help us!"

"Let's see…" said Roninmon, grinning down at everybody. "I'll let Tommy go because he's cute and Kouji too so I can beat him up myself. Sakura can live for a little while as long as she can stay entertaining with the whole strategy thing…"

"Stop playing around," shouted JP, "and let us down!"

"What, do you want to fall down the cliff?" snapped Roninmon. Everybody blinked and looked down slowly.

"No, not really!" said everybody simultaneously.

Before anything else could be said a boulder exploded somewhere to Roninmon's right. It was as she was wondering why she didn't just land there instead of on the fence that a voice could be heard.

"Now give fractal code or bad things be happen."

"Oh yeah?" said Takuya, talking toward the cave. "Says who?"

"Say me," said the voice, getting loud. "As you say me too what you know who I am."

"Boy, he sure didn't go to grammar school," said Roninmon, setting the leader KaratsukeNumemon back down on the fence.

"You call me Grumblemon!" said an ugly looking brown dude, stepping out of the cave. There was nothing particularly frightening about him except for the fact that he had the sign of one of the Legendary Warriors on his stomach. "Give fractal code… or else…"

"Or else what?" said Roninmon, putting her hands on her hips.

"You do not want to know what 'or else' is," said the ugly dude.

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors," said Bokomon, seemingly itching to try and get a hold of his book. Roninmon got this evil idea to steal it but as she recalled it was written in some weird language. Well… maybe Roninmon could read it even if Yori couldn't. It was kind of weird having two minds… but it was only one consciousness. It was so weird Yori didn't feel like explaining it to herself.

"Why for human yo-yos?" said Grumblemon, looking up at the KaratsukeNumemon, who were holding mini sickles next to the ropes holding up the group.

"Hey, watch it!" cried Roninmon, grabbing up the leader again.

"Put me down!" he said, struggling as best as a snail could do. Finally he stopped and spoke to Grumblemon. "If you want to save your allies give us back our women now!"

"What so? Me no care about what happen to weak human things," said Grumblemon.

"Really?" said the leader and looked at the other KaratsukeNumemon. They brought their sickles closer to the ropes and everybody but Kouji freaked out.

"Hey, stop it!" cried Roninmon, throwing the leader behind her head and snatching up as many sickles as she could reach.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them?" said the leader when he got his… er… footing? "But they're Legendary Warriors too!"

"Huh? These weaklings be Legendary Warriors?" said Grumblemon, looking at the hanging kids closely. "Hmm, me thinks somebody got their hands on some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have! Now I to put my hands on you and take them all right back."

"You would think a Legendary Warrior, even an evil one, would be smarter than this one," said Roninmon, still grabbing up sickles. Suddenly Grumblemon lifted up a large hammer with spikes coming out of it. He swung it at the kids and they managed to swing themselves up just enough to not get hit. But the impact made the cliff shake a little and Roninmon dropped a couple of the sickles. Kouji pushed himself away from the cliff and managed to get the sickle to cut the bindings and not him. "You idiot!" she shouted at him. "How can I fight you if you're dead?

Except for he didn't fall to his death as Roninmon half hoped he would. Instead he spirited evolved into Lobomon and swung himself toward Grumblemon. KaratsukeNumemon started pulling the kids up onto the fence and Roninmon pulled Takuya up. Once they got to the top Roninmon was suddenly… well… Yori again. She blinked a couple of times to get her bearing. Then she cried out and sat down on the fence as to not fall.

"Dang it!" she cried.

"How come that happened?" said Sakura.

"All of you got to get at least an hour of sleep but I didn't get _any_!" snapped Yori. "So now I don't get to fight!"

"Tough luck," said Takuya, patting her on the shoulder. "You'll get your chance next time."

"I better…" Yori said darkly as everybody started spiriting evolving and leaping into action.

* * *

"God dang it…" muttered Mermaimon. "Where'd that stupid Kouji get to!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" muttered Yori.

"Well, he's just suddenly not here and I'm wondering if he fell down and died or something!" cried Mermaimon, clenching her fists.

"Last time I checked he fell through a house and started kicking butt," said Agunimon. Just then the group heard crashing noises and they turned around to see Lobomon fall through another house and nearly fall through yet another one if it wasn't for the fact he grabbed onto the side of the hole he just made at the last second. Grumblemon caught up with him and started stomping on Lobomon's hands to make him fall down. Beetlemon and Agunimon jumped down and Beetlemon grabbed onto Grumblemon's hammer.

"You're going to hurt someone with that!" said Beetlemon.

Kazemon, Mermaimon and Kumamon went over to try and help Lobomon up.

"Here, grab my hand!" cried Mermaimon.

Lobomon hesitated, looking downwards a bit.

"Stop being an idiotic macho guy and do it already!" snapped Mermaimon. With a sigh Lobomon did as Agunimon attacked Grumblemon with, "_Pyro Darts_!" Grumblemon used his hammer to block the attacks, but Beetlemon's "_Lightening Blitz_!" hit his target and knocked him clear to the wall.

"So do you want to start digging or should I?" asked Beetlemon.

"Thanks…" said Lobomon to Mermaimon.

"Really? You actually mean that?" asked Mermaimon. "Er… okay then!"

"Okay, here's the plan," started Lobomon. "While I'm fighting Grumblemon you free the captives and get all the KaratsukeNumemon someplace safe, you got it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" cried Mermaimon, waving her arms in front of her face. "Are you kidding me? You're going to get yourself killed that way!"

"Why do you always assume I'll get myself killed if I do things alone?" asked Lobomon.

"Haven't you heard? There's no 'I' in team!" said Mermaimon cheerfully.

"Yeah, but there is a 'me,'" said Kumamon. When everyone turned to look at him he muttered, "Just saying!"

"Well, you have to rearrange the letters in order to do that so it doesn't count, alright!" said Mermaimon.

"And who ever said we were a team?" said Lobomon.

Mermaimon just bopped him on the head.

"Let's just go help the captives, okay?" said Kazemon. "I'm sure Beetlemon and Agunimon will be able to back him up."

"Oh yeah, forgot about them!" said Mermaimon. "But seeing how they're on the roof and aren't in plain sight it's hard to remember these sort of things!"

"Okay, let's go save some innocent Digimon already!" said Kazemon, flying off. Kumamon and Mermaimon followed. Curiously Lobomon jumped up on the roof and looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't find Grumblemon!" said Agunimon.

"You don't know!" cried Lobomon.

Suddenly Grumblemon jumped back up on the roof with his hammer ready. Lobomon readied his arm to shoot but Agunimon jumped up to try and fight Grumblemon on his own, getting in the way of Lobomon's aim. "Are you trying to get shot!" he cried.

Agunimon looked back down and Grumblemon knocked him out of the way. "Away now!"

"You should've just let me handle it," muttered Lobomon as Agunimon fell down.

Luckily he spotted the rope ladder and clung on. Unfortunately, Grumblemon randomly popped out of the wall and said, "Peek-a-boo, ha!" as he swung his hammer at Agunimon. He swung away, and kept doing so as Grumblemon continued to hit him.

From up top Lobomon tried to aim his arm-gun at Grumblemon but Agunimon was always in the way.

"Maybe you should try something new!" called Yori from the fence.

"That's enough!" agreed Beetlemon. Then suddenly he seemed to remember something and went over to Yori. "She may be annoying but she's somewhat useful!" he muttered. He brought Yori over to the roof, then went over to Agunimon and carried him away from the rope ladder. "There's a perfect shot for you!" he called back.

"Yes!" said Lobomon, readying his arm-gun.

"Uh-oh!" said Grumblemon, going back into the wall.

"Crap! Now where are you!" muttered Lobomon.

"Behind you, of course…" said Yori, rolling her eyes.

"You want, yes?" said Grumblemon just as Lobomon turned around to see him. "Too late!" he cried, hitting Lobomon with his hammer. He fell down but Beetlemon was able to catch him just as Kazemon, Mermaimon and Kumamon freed the KaratsukeNumemon. Just when the head KaratsukeNumemon was thanking the three for saving them, a crash was heard and Kumamon looked up saying simply, "Rain."

"Careful, it's slick!" Neemon warned Lobomon and Agunimon.

"You don't have to tell us that!" said Agunimon as they continued up the ladder.

However, Beetlemon started noticing how the water from the rainfall was flowing down the side of the cliff.

"All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a… wait a minute…" muttered Beetlemon, "that gives me an idea!"

Flying across the side, he hollered, "Hey Grumblemon, where you hidin', you fraidy cat?"

Grumblemon popped up behind him and got ready to swing his hammer at him, though Beetlemon was expecting this. "_Thunder Fist_!" he cried, punching the wall.

He missed Grumblemon by a few feet. "Nice shot, dorkus!" Then electricity started going up the mountains to the rocks. Grumblemon started panicking as the rocks fell and brought him down with them.

"Nice job!" cheered Agunimon.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" said Beetlemon, flying over to the group just as Kazemon, Kumamon and Mermaimon caught up with them too.

"But where are the captives?" asked Lobomon.

"Over there!" said Kumamon, pointing over to the fence where all the KaratsukeNumemon were crowded together looking quite pleased.

"Er… I think all of you might have forgotten something!" cried Yori from up on the roof.

"Oh yeah…" said Agunimon as Beetlemon flew over to go get her.

"Thanks a lot," grumbled Yori. "Now I'm all wet!"

"If I wasn't a mermaid I'd give you my sweatshirt!" said Mermaimon.

"Oh yeah, like that'd help…" muttered Yori.

"Well, it has a hood…" said Mermaimon.

Though suddenly a fractal code started appearing on the wall. As everyone questioned why it was like that Grumblemon showed up again.

"Oh no! Grumblemon!" cried Kazemon.

"Can't he die already?" cried Mermaimon.

"Looks like I find what I want anyway," said Grumblemon, jumping onto the ground. "I thank you, I never find without you. Now get rid you!"

"You think he'd learn some proper grammar by now…" muttered Yori from the rope ladder.

Kazemon cried out when Grumblemon held up a spirit. Then he evolved to Gigasmon, jumped up and started spinning. "_Quagmire Twister_!"

The attack hit Kumamon, Agunimon, Mermaimon and Lobomon, knocking them off the ladder. The attack didn't hit Yori but the rope ladder shaking made her fall off, though, luckily, Kumamon caught her just in time by melting and sticking into the wall so Agunimon, Mermaimon and Lobomon could grab a hold of the spikes. Another attack hit the fence where Bokomon and Neemon were, but Kazemon and Beetlemon caught them too.

"That's it!" Gigasmon cried. "That best you can do with your spirits? That pathetic! Even make pathetic look good! You joke!"

"Wait a minute… what's going on?" asked Agunimon.

"Why do you even need to ask!" snapped Yori. "He obviously has two evolutions!" Then with a sigh she added, "If I could just Spirit Evolve I'd so be able to kick his butt! This is so frustrating!"

"Complain to someone who cares," muttered Lobomon exasperatedly.

"Thanks, I love you too!" said Yori cheerfully.

Everyone glanced at each other nervously, then shook their head and decided not to think too hard on it.

"Now I take fractal code in name of Cherubimon! Ha!" cried Gigasmon. He sucked the fractal code covering the wall, causing the mountain to shake and fall apart. All the KaratsukeNumemon started freaking out.

"Our mountain is no more!" moaned the head KaratsukeNumemon.

The shaking of the mountain caused Kumamon to lose grip and the whole group fell down the hole while Beetlemon and Kazemon got hit by rocks and fell down a different hole.

"Our home…" moaned the head KaratsukeNumemon. "Our home, our lives… gone!"

* * *

**Reviews:** Iwau, we got a review! I feel so special! Yeah, if I get more than just this one review I'll make a comment at the end of the chapter. So, yeah, arigatou _kurama and hieis girl_ for your review! And what an interesting username. I have no clue what it means but it looks cool! Okay, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed! Now _review_!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hajimemashite and Kon'nichi wa! I'm happy because I get to borrow ".hack/Legend of the Twilight" from my friend…and because we got two reviews! Yay! But more on that after the story. For the most part I don't have much to say except…I can't remember if I edited this chapter or not. I might have done half of it… or none at all! And I don't really feel like editing it 'cause it's boring…I mean, it's been spell checked and all that good stuff but sorry if there's any simple whittle mistakes like they're instead of there. I'll be sure to be a good whittle girl and edit the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Sakura is mine…Yori's Ravyn's…ditto Roninmon but I have Mermaimon (sorta). I feel dumb. I just assumed Mermaimon was one of the ten legendary warriors because of her name: Ancient Mermaimon. But, alas, I was wrong. So let's just pretend she is, k? Any-who…the rest of Frontier is all Hongo-san's. But all plot changes are by me and Ravyn. Ain't that great! Okay, here you go!

**Today's Vocab Word for Today:** Um, not today! (Unless you don't know what –san is, which is the Japanese's version of Mr.)

* * *

**Recap:** The group was hungry, so we found this place that wanted heroes in exchange for free food. I didn't trust the KaratsukeNumemon that much, which was so clever of me seeing how as soon as they found out everyone had the spirit of the Ancient Digimon in them—except me… I really hate the Gods for this! If there even are Gods—they kidnapped them in their sleep and hung them at the cliff! They didn't do that to me though so I Sprit Evolved to Roninmon to go save their sorry butts! The idiots. The group got free and had to defeat Grumblemon, an Ancient Digimon who has crappy grammar skills! But Grumblemon caused the mountain to collapse and Takuya, Kouji, Sakura and I got separated from Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon! Not that I care…

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The tunnel seemed to go on and on forever. What made it even worse were Tommy, Takuya, Kouji and Sakura all screaming like it was the end of the world. Yori would have screamed at them if she didn't think it would be useless. They probably wouldn't have heard her anyways and she was way too busy trying to figure out a way to stop herself. Unfortunately she was still exhausted from no sleep and then all that jumping around as Roninmon. Plus even before that everybody else had gotten that sleeping stuff in their food and she hadn't eaten. Why did this always happen to her?

Finally a light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Well, that probably wasn't a good thing but at least it was something different. The five kids shot out of the tunnel into mid air and started dropping. Throughout Sakura's yelling of "We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die!" they fell down onto… a large pile of bouncy balls? Even while they were bouncing a couple of times Sakura was yelling at the top of her lungs until Yori "swam" through the balls and hit her on the head.

"Oh… we're alive!" said Sakura, blushing a little and looking around.

"This looks like more fun than it is…" moaned Tommy.

"You're not kidding," said Kouji.

As Takuya pushed a large ball off of his head he said, "Whoa, is this a big playground?"

"If it is, who needs a playground this big?" said Yori, looking around.

"We're going to find out, aren't we?" moaned Tommy.

"Of course," sighed Takuya.

"Argh!" Yori cried out, hitting the balls so they flew every which way. "This is so frustrating! I'm tired, I don't _want_ to do _more_ exercise!"

"How about you stop complaining," said Kouji. "You weren't the one fighting Grumblemon…"

"Because I spent my energy saving your sorry butt!" snapped Yori. "And you got to sleep more than _I_ did!"

"Let's get out of this _then_ argue…" muttered Sakura.

Nobody argued with that and, after a bit of argument on _how_ to get out, they escaped the bouncy balls of doom. They must have been on holiday because they weren't being very doom-ish. Once outside Yori wanted to just curl up in a ball and sleep. Except for everybody else wanted to look around.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the others," said Takuya.

"Ergh…" moaned Yori, her eyes half opened. Then a sound caught her ears and she looked up to see something red flying. Everybody else noticed it too so she didn't say anything.

"Hey, maybe that flying guy has seen them," said Takuya watching it pass by.

"A flying toy robot, neat!" said Tommy excitedly, chasing after it.

'_Maybe JP was right…'_ thought Yori sleepily. _'We're going to spend most of our time chasing the kid…'_

"Hey, wait!" cried Takuya, running after the kid. Sakura glanced at Kouji who seemed to be thinking before he too ran after the others. Sakura followed. Yori just walked on at her own pace. Yori caught up with the group in time to hear Kouji say "What a baby…" when Tommy put a car on a racetrack, laughing.

"I am not," said Tommy, turning around in the middle of his laughing and going back to his toys.

"Hmmmm…" said Takuya, looking around. "Is this the flying robot?" he asked, picking up a small red guy. He pressed a button and the robot's arm flew off. "Hey, this is cool! _Super Robot Punch_!"

"Not you too," moaned Kouji.

"Why not?" said Yori. "You play. I sleep."

"Well, um… I… uh… I guess not…" stuttered Takuya, looking at Kouji but still holding the toy robot. Then he turned to Tommy. "Put down those stupid toys! Ow!" he added as Yori hit him upside the head. But Tommy still obeyed and followed the group along. Yori, being completely exhausted, hung back with him.

"These guys are worse than my parents…" muttered Tommy.

"I wouldn't know…" murmured Yori.

"Oh… yeah…" said Tommy. "I guess you wouldn't. Hey!" he added excitedly. "What's it like living in an orphanage anyways?"

"None of your business," said Yori dryly, speeding up slightly and putting her hands in her pockets. As she reached the other part of the group Takuya stopped suddenly and looked behind him. Everybody else turned to see Tommy holding a cute little piggy and a green balloon.

"Hey guys, check it out!" said Tommy, grinning. He poked the pig on the ear and it started oinking. Tommy smiled, looking very proud of himself.

"Yay. Piggies," said Yori.

"You sound _so_ excited!" teased Sakura.

"I would if I weren't so tired!" snapped Yori.

"Sheesh, okay!" said Sakura, putting up her hands defensively. "Don't have to bite my head off."

"Hey, look, we decided this wasn't the time to play around," said Takuya, putting his hands on his hips.

"Who decided?" said Tommy glumly, letting go of the balloon.

"Where'd he get the balloon in the first place?" muttered Sakura, clearly forgetting that Yori had yelled at her two seconds before.

"I don't know? Where'd he get the pig?" Yori said back.

"Well he could have found it on the ground I guess," said Sakura. "But you can't find a balloon on the ground."

"Maybe the pig had the balloon," said Yori. "Maybe it's a floating piggy."

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Takuya to Tommy. "Don't start crying!" Tommy looked up indignantly and turned away.

"Oh man, I feel bad," said Takuya.

"Why, because of him?" said Kouji. It took Yori a while to realize they were talking about Tommy. When she did she was going to hit him but he continued. "The little baby has to grow up sometime. Ow! Hey!" he added when Yori finally was capable of hitting him on the head. "Why are you always so protective about the twerp?"

"Because I was a kid too, once!" snapped Yori. "And I had kids making fun of me too. Mostly because of the fact that I didn't know I had a family, but still! And you know what, I don't think we need Tommy growing up to act like me! Or you for that matter."

"Whatever…" said Kouji, walking off.

"No, wait, you can't just say whatever so listen up!" said Takuya, staring after Kouji who did actually stop. "I know you're not use to having friends but you're a part of a team now so you better show some support."

"Um… That's advice I'm _not_ going to take…" muttered Yori, walking past Takuya.

"That's a great idea," said Kouji sarcastically. "Up to the point where we all die because of his stupidity. And don't you dare!" he added as Yori walked up beside him. She hit him anyways.

"If we're going to die it's going to be because of your stupidity," said Yori. "Besides, Sakura is always assuming you're going to die anyways!"

"I do not!" said Sakura.

"Come on guys!" said Tommy suddenly. "If you guys keep fighting we'll never get to the Forest Terminal."

"Why are we going anyways?" said Sakura. "I mean, I know the weird D-Tector things told us to but… we don't know what it is!"

"Something to do?" said Yori with a shrug and kicking Kouji in the shin.

"What, is it national hit Kouji day?" he snapped.

"I know it ain't national pick on Tommy day, that's for sure," said Yori. Suddenly a small whistle caught Tommy's attention. They all looked to see a small black and red train with an engine car and two other cars coming toward them. Tommy looked at Takuya with a grin.

"Great idea!" said Yori, swinging the kid onto the front and getting on behind him. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah!" said Sakura and Takuya together.

"Whatever…" muttered Kouji.

"Yeah, some train," said Kouji some time later as they cruised through the weird toy town.

"Yeah, some _toy_ train," teased Takuya.

"And to think you were acting all mature a little while ago," sighed Yori who was never the less enjoying herself.

"Oooh…" moaned Kouji. "Very funny. Just drop it. It's bad enough I even have to ride on this stupid thing."

"Kouji's playing with toys!" chanted the other four.

As the train kept going they noticed something large, fuzzy and yellow walking a fair distance off.

"Wow, that's wild Yori!" said Tommy. "It's a giant walking teddy bear!"

"Hey, maybe he knows how to get to Forest Terminal," said Takuya, jumping off the train and rushing after the bear.

"Right," said Tommy as he and the rest jumped off the train as well and ran after the bear. Yori paused for a second and watched the train ride away.

"There goes my chance for at least a power nap," she said with a sigh before catching up with the rest just as the teddy ran, grabbed Takuya and threw him down on the ground.

"I am still undefeated!" cried the teddy, raising one large paw in the air.

"Exciting…" said Yori, bending down to look at Takuya. "Bet you're having the time of your life."

"Shut up…" grumbled Takuya, as the teddy picked him up and set him on his feet again.

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world!" said the teddy, getting into a fighting stance.

"Can we have a sleeping championship?" asked Yori sweetly.

"Yeah!" said Tommy excitedly. "I'm next!"

"Which part, the wrestling or the sleeping?" asked Sakura.

"Sleeping?" said Tommy in confusion, blinking up at her.

"Are you crazy?" said Takuya grabbed Yori's then Tommy's hand and running away. "It'll crush you."

"Uh… WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Sakura, running away from the attacking teddy.

"No wait, the championship!" cried the teddy, running after them. "Oh, I get it. You want to play tag!"

They managed to give Teddy the slip when they climbed aboard a giant wooden ship. It was a little weird because it was hanging from some poles but it seemed like a good place to hide. It seemed…

"That bear's dangerous," said Kouji after the teddy ran past their hiding spot.

"And you didn't get thrown down by it!" said Takuya.

"Who's plan was it to talk to Teddy?" said Yori, flicking him on the head.

"Ow!" said Takuya, clutching at the side of his head. "I like you hitting more!"

"But that takes more energy," yawned Yori.

"I don't know," said Tommy thoughtfully. "He seemed kind of fun to me. The teddy, that is."

"What are you, nuts?" said Takuya.

Before anything else could be said Yori stood up and walked off the ship just as it started swinging. She heard somebody start to say "what are you doing?" but when the ride started moving they were all grabbing for something to hold onto. Yori watched them go back and forth, back and forth for a good five minutes when finally, it stopped.

"I think he's going to be okay," said Kouji when the ship started to slow down. When a belch sounded he cried out, "Get him off, get him off!"

Yori, figuring it had something to do with Tommy, rushed up onto the ship to make sure he was okay. He looked a little pale but other then that, unharmed. Takuya led him off the ship saying, "Are you going to be okay kid?"

"Uh, huh…" moaned Tommy.

"Come on," said Takuya, bending down a little. "Do you want a piggy back ride?"

"Make the kid walk," snapped Kouji. He took a step away from Yori when she started to glare at him.

"It's no big deal. He's not feeling good so I'll help him out," said Takuya angrily.

"Sounds good to me…" said Yori.

"Oh yeah!" said Kouji indignantly. "And what'll happen if you're attacked while you're carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure."

"Well, if a certain person had gotten some sleep she could turn into a Digimon and save him," said Yori airily.

"You're about the worst leader I've ever seen," said Kouji, ignoring Yori's comment completely. "You never think ahead!"

"At least I think about somebody other than myself Mister Definition-Of-The-Word-Selfish," snapped Takuya.

"How about we do both?" said Sakura, glancing from one guy to the other. "A compromise?"

"I can walk…" said Tommy, walking past Takuya.

"Hey, Tommy," said Takuya. "You sure?"

"Yeah," said Tommy, stopping and looking back at him. "I mean, I really don't have a choice."

"Hey I know!" said Yori, pointing at a weird cake house past Tommy. "We can go to that house over there."

"And sleep?" teased Sakura.

"Huh?" said Yori, blinking.

Everybody didn't say anything (they didn't even argue for some odd, unknown reason) as they walked into the house. The weird thing was that the round building… it was square inside. But other than that it was awesome because it was filled with all sorts of candy. Yori registered the lack of beds but for the time being, really didn't care!

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store!" exclaimed Takuya.

"Except for technically you're still a kid…" said Sakura. "But whatever."

"It's the best thing ever!" cried Tommy, rushing toward the cotton candy.

"I guess we can take a little time to have a snack, right?" said Takuya, watching Tommy eating the candy gleefully.

"Here, have some!" said Tommy, handing some cotton candy to Takuya, Yori, Sakura and Kouji. Takuya started right in on it, taking large bites. Sakura took a bit with her fingers but then seemed to decide against it.

"We do not have time to sit around stuffing our faces with candy!" snapped Kouji, stilling holding his cotton candy but not eating it. "We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not out having fun at carnival or something."

"Shut…" Yori said, taking a big bite of cotton candy, "up…" Another bite. "Kouji!"

"Do you understand?" said Kouji to Takuya who was still stuffing his face. "Are you listening to me?"

"I read you loud and clear!" said Sakura, touching one of her ears lightly like they hurt or something.

"Man you're infuriating!" said Kouji finally.

"Who you talking about?" said Yori sweetly, finally done with her cotton candy and amazingly very clean.

"What are we supposed to do," said Takuya, pausing in eating his cotton candy. "We're floating on an island!"

"We are?" said Yori, blinking.

"There's another example of why you'll never make it as a leader," said Kouji scathingly, "you just give up! It's like you don't even want to help your friends at all. I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now. And don't think about it!" he added, grabbing Yori's wrist as she attempted to flick him.

"Hey, let go!" she said, struggling madly against his grip. Finally he let go and she turned away teary eyed, nursing her wrist.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas," said Takuya, ignoring Yori's hurt expression.

"At least I'm not eating," said Kouji. "We need to think about the other Legendary Warriors."

"Legendary Warriors? What are you talking about?" said Takuya blankly.

"What if the other three warriors turn out be on the enemy's side?" said Kouji. "If they are, we'll need a plan."

"I agree…" said Yori, grabbing Kouji's cotton candy and eating it. "With…" Another bite. "Kouji…" Yet another bite and it was all gone. "On this one."

"We need to think of the worst case scenario…. You do?" said Kouji, turning to Yori and then going back to his monologue. "Not just play games and eat sweets. Or we might not make it out of this world alive."

"Can we not talk about this now?" said Takuya, noticing Tommy starting to look depressed.

"You mean not in front of Tommy?" snapped Kouji. "I don't care if he's young he needs to learn to face the truth."

"Argh!" cried Yori, grabbing Sakura's cotton candy but ignoring it. "You're so frustrating! And a jerk!"

"I'm sorry you hate me so much…" muttered Tommy.

"I don't hate you… it's just…" said Kouji.

"That's the understatement of the year!" snapped Yori, clenching the cotton candy so hard the cardboard thing was breaking.

"Why do you care so much?" snapped Kouji, turning to Yori. "On practically every level you agree with me. Then it comes to the point of the kid and…"

"Ergh!" cried out Yori, dropping the cotton candy and punching him. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"What was that for?" snapped Kouji, clutching at his cheek but unflinching. "I wasn't asking anything about your personal life, I'm just wondering why you take such an interest in the kid."

"Why can't you just call him by his name for once?" shouted Yori. "It's Tommy! Not that hard, okay? God, it was people like you that I wanted to escape when I left the orphanage. People like you that made it out that I was less than a person because I didn't have a family, or had a different opinion than everybody else or decided I was going to laugh or cry. How about you stop while you're a head for once and try and not scar Tommy!"

"Hmmmm… I'm sorry…" said Tommy, still staring at the ground. Takuya went over and put his hand on Tommy's head to try and comfort him.

"It's this jerk who should be sorry," said Yori, crossing her arms and looking away.

Takuya managed to make Tommy feel a little better about it and a few moments later the group was out of the candy house and started walking around to no where in particular—just away for the most part. After a while Tommy said nervously, "Um… Does anyone want to talk?"

"Fine," snapped Kouji. "Let's talk about how we're going to get to the Forest Terminal and what to do about the other Legendary Warriors."

"I think someone is very one-track minded," muttered Sakura.

Takuya sighed. "You're unbelievable! I told you I didn't want to talk about this in front of Tommy!"

"And I told you we can't treat him differently than the rest of us!" said Kouji.

"Well, you _do_ have a point…" said Sakura, "but you don't have to be such a stupid jerk about it!" she added, holding up a fist.

"You could respect the fact that he's just a kid," said Takuya.

"So are you…" muttered Kouji.

"All right!" snapped Takuya, stopping and facing him.

"Oh yeah!" snapped Kouji.

"Get a life, both of you…" muttered Sakura, getting ready to hit the two idiots on the head.

"Um… guys?" said Tommy hesitantly. "AHHH!"

The group turned around and found this mean, ugly, dark looking teddy bear kidnap Tommy and run away with him.

"It's that bear again!" cried Takuya.

"No it's not! It's so different looking! Isn't it obvious?" snapped Sakura.

"Yeah, now it's all funky looking," said Kouji.

"Nice vocabulary usage," muttered Yori.

"Ain't it?" said Sakura sweetly.

Their D-Tector's announced that it was Warumonzaemon.

"What a weird name for a stuffed animal," muttered Sakura.

"What's wrong with just plain Teddy?" asked Yori.

The group decided to stop talking about it and instead _do_ something about it. Call it being proactive if you want. So Takuya cried out, "Hey, you big furry creep, give us our friend back!"

"Please?" asked Yori.

Warumonzaemon turned around and waved his free hand as he shouted, "_Heart Break Attack_!"

This black heart hit Takuya and all of a sudden he collapsed to his knees and moaned depressingly. It made everyone except Yori stop to turn around and glance at him.

"What's the point?" mumbled Takuya sadly. "We're never going to catch him."

"Huh?" said Kouji.

Takuya suddenly burst into tears as Kouji cried out, "Why are you crying! What happened!"

Takuya whipped his eyes and moaned, "I just feel really sad!"

Suddenly Warumonzaemon did another "_Heart Break Attack_!" Yori got out of the way just in time, but Kouji was weird and had to turn around, so it hit him instead.

"Idiot…" muttered Sakura, shaking her head sadly.

He moaned as he hit the ground, and he asked Sakura, "What just hit me, Sakura?"

"Er…" said Sakura.

"I'm so sad!" said Kouji. "I feel like everything is just so hopeless… You know?"

"Okay…" said Sakura, kneeling down and putting a hand on his forehead.

"It's hopeless!" cried Takuya.

"Oh my God…" muttered Yori. She noticed Warumonzaemon was running away again so she rushed after him.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you!" moaned Kouji

"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you!" cried Takuya..

"Oh my…" said Sakura, standing up and putting a hand on her forehead.

"Huh?" said Takuya suddenly, looking up with a tear-free face. Was he actually crying to begin with? "That attack is so not fair!"

"You're okay now, _right_?" asked Sakura, sounding extremely weirded out.

"And now Tommy's gone! What do we do?" said Takuya, standing up. Kouji did so too.

"Well, Yori went after him while you two had a very lame party-pooper-party… thing…" said Sakura, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

So sometime later the three were walking around. It seemed like they were following Warumonzaemon but in Sakura's opinion walking wasn't hurrying to save people. Eventually Takuya sighed and went, "Why do evil things always run faster than normal things?"

"We're walking, that's why!" said Sakura. "Not that I suggest we do any running because… well… I'm too lazy."

"I don't see him anywhere," said Kouji, stopping to look around.

"This is our fault 'cause we were fighting," said Takuya.

Sakura cracked up laughing. "You think you two were _fighting_? You need a reality check, quick!"

"Oh, shut up…" muttered Kouji.

"This reminds me of the time I lost my little brother at the amusement park," said Takuya. "I've never been so worried in my life until now."

"I know, little kids are always getting in the way," said Kouji.

"But they are cute looking…" said Sakura thoughtfully.

Takuya sighed, turning around to face Kouji and Sakura. "That's not what I meant! You're the most selfish kid in the whole world!"

"You better mean him…" muttered Sakura darkly, pointing a threatening finger at Kouji.

"No… Two worlds!" snapped Takuya, ignoring Sakura. "We have a responsibility to take care of Tommy because he's younger than us! Don't you take care of your own brothers and sisters!"

"Er…" said Sakura, laughing a little guilty.

Kouji said in this monotone voice, "I don't have any."

"Oh, me neither!" said Sakura, raising her hand. "Hey, maybe we could be brother and sister!" she teased, poking Kouji. "But you'll have to start acting nicer or I'll tell daddy!"

"No," said Kouji simply.

"Oh, come on!" cried Sakura, but the other two just sort of ignored her.

"Oh…you don't…" said Takuya, sounding sorry for his outburst.

"See, I don't know anything about having brothers," said Kouji a little sadly.

"Maybe you should get a cat," said Sakura seriously. "Cat's are nice sister-or-brother-replacements! I have this one cat named Amayra and she's _so_ cute! Though my dad doesn't like her too well because he's sort of allergic to cats…"

"Or…" said Takuya, sounding a little weirded out by the cat thing, "you can start by pretending Tommy's your little brother, and imagine what it'd be like for him to be alone and afraid… imagine that you could keep him from feeling that way."

"Feh," said Kouji, running away from Takuya.

"Whoa…" said Sakura.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Takuya.

"Oh, and me!" cried Sakura.

Eventually the trio stopped running when they noticed that really cool toy robot thing Takuya had been playing with earlier.

"Oh, there's a friendly face!" said Takuya, stopping in his tracks. The other two stopped as well. "Hey, flying robot, we're looking for a little kid and a bear, have you seen him?"

The robot simply pointed to the right and flew to that direction. With nothing better to do the group followed it to…

"In that creepy castle?" said Kouji.

"How can it be creepy?" cried Takuya. "It's lavender!"

"Really? 'Cause I'm having a hard time smelling the lavender," said Sakura. "Oh, I know, Kouji's just secretly afraid of lavender, that's it!"

"Shut up already!" snapped Kouji. "I just meant you should never underestimate your enemy."

"_Sure_…" said Sakura. But nonetheless the trio went towards the creepy lavender castle.

"It's just so… lavender," said Takuya.

"Are you afraid of it too?" asked Sakura.

"Hey, Tommy!" cried Takuya to the tower.

"Down here!" cried Kouji.

At the tower window they could vaguely see Yori's face suddenly appear, but then it went away just as quickly and they weren't sure they actually saw her at all. But they could see Tommy at the window even if it was difficult to tell so they just went with the idea anyways.

"I guess he can't hear us," sighed Sakura. "Time to be reckless and go inside to save him! Anyone have a sword?"

"What are you going on about?" asked Kouji.

"Well, the prince goes into the castle to save the princess, right?" said Sakura. "So if we're going to act the part we need a sword."

"Let's not," said Takuya. Then he turned around to the toy robot and lifted his hand. "Hey, thanks a lot!" With a nod the robot flew away.

"You just can't stop playing with toys, can you?" muttered Kouji.

"Kouji likes to play with choo-choo trains!" said Sakura in a sing-song-voice.

"Hey, I didn't have much of a choice!" snapped Kouji.

"Nothing gonna stop us now!" said Takuya, rushing across the bridge and beckoning the other two to stop arguing and follow. But halfway across the bridge the trio stopped when some weird creatures that were a dark grey color and seemed to be literally built out of building blocks appeared at the doorway, blocking their path through. "Well, except that."

"I'm telling you, we needed that sword," said Sakura. "Maybe Kouji could find a stick and do some really spiffy Kendo moves with it or something."

"I'm not a dog who goes fetch," muttered Kouji.

"Well, it was a very good idea anyways," said Sakura. "Maybe I should just start playing soccer with them."

"But kicking them would hurt your feet," said Kouji.

"Oh yeah, good point!"

Suddenly the bridge started to collapse together and go back into the castle. The three fell down into a pool of water. Falling into water was not one of Sakura's favorite things to do. Though luckily this weird panda creature grabbed the trio and swam them into this cave, so that was okay.

"Once again I, Pandamon, have foiled my fiendish foes, the sinister ShadowToyagumon," said the panda-like creature.

"Yeah, great, thanks," muttered Kouji. "So you just saved us so you could bring us here and hurt us yourself!"

"Sheesh, buddy, why are you so paranoid?" cried Takuya.

"It's what he's good at," sighed Sakura.

"Pay no attention to him then," said Takuya, facing the panda creature. "Thanks for saving us… Pandamon?"

"Pandamon… the Protector," said Pandamon dramatically.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Sakura.

"Welcome, great warriors, to my secret lair," said Pandamon, "… the Panda Cave!"

"If you say so!"

Basically Pandamon went on about how the Toyagumon where turned to ShadowToyagumon by Cherubimon. They wanted to get to the real world to get revenge on the children that stopped playing with them, but most of the other toys just want to play with them again. So he led them into the "scary lavender castle" and went back to… well, probably his Panda Cave, or whatever he called it.

"Lavender castle here we come!" said Takuya.

"I think someone's a little obsessive," said Sakura.

"You're just annoying," muttered Kouji.

Not surprisingly some ShadowToyagumon started showing up. At first they didn't do anything and Takuya asked, "Are they just gonna stand there?"

"You jinxer!" cried Sakura, bopping him on the head.

"Hey! It's national hit Kouji day, not hit Takuya day!" whined Takuya.

"_Plastic Blaze_!" cried one of the ShadowToyagumon, having a plastic chunk shoot out of its mouth. The three collapsed to the ground so the attack missed and hit the wall instead, making a small explosion upon contact with the wall.

"Told you…" muttered Sakura.

Without another word the three decided that the best thing to do would be to Spirit Evolve. Besides, as Sakura liked to put it, they lacked of any swords or sticks.

"Nobody's getting any revenge on any kids!" roared Agunimon, crying out, "_Pyro Tornado_!" the attack seemed to make all of the ShadowToyagumon to collapse. "Well, that was easy," said Agunimon. "Well, maybe not!" he added when all of these other ShadowToyagumon showed up and started combining together to turn into a tank.

"Cute, but what can a toy tank do?" said Lobomon.

"Never underestimate the enemy!" said Mermaimon cheerfully.

The tank hit an explosive at Agunimon. He jumped out of the way barely, and Lobomon stepped up, grabbed his sword thing and went, "I got it! _Lobo Kendo_!" The tank dispersed into pieces of building blocks and went away.

"Show off…" muttered Agunimon. "_I_ could have done that."

"I'm the one who did it," said Lobomon.

"So? I bet I still could have done it better!" said Agunimon.

"Hey, guys?" said Mermaimon. When the two turned to look at her she went, "Um, yeah, here's the thing. Those Digi-block things are turning into something else!"

Now the group was faced with a giant blocky robot guy.

"Sure you don't need any help with that one, _buddy_?" scoffed Agunimon.

"Grow up already…" muttered Mermaimon, rolling her eyes just as the robot thing growled. It punched at Lobomon but it wasn't that difficult to dodge so he didn't get hit.

"Why don't you take me on!" cried Agunimon, but then the giant robot multiplied and the new one went over to Agunimon. "Oh man, you sure look a lot bigger close up!"

"Big-headed people never get anywhere," muttered Mermaimon, shaking her head and sighing. She watched tiredly as Lobomon and Agunimon dodged kicked and punches from the giant robots. She started wondering whether she should bother to help the two idiots but decided it'd be more entertaining to just watch their stupidity than get involved in it.

"So how can we beat them?" said Agunimon.

"Follow my lead!" cried Lobomon, running past the giant robot and jumping up in the air. Agunimon followed, the two met in the air and kicked off one another as the two giant robots who had been aiming at the guys accidentally punched each other. They started getting a bit dizzy and waved side to side before their fractal code showed up.

"Wahoo! It actually worked!" clapped Mermaimon cheerfully.

"I hate it when toys go bad!" said Agunimon. "Fractal code… Digitize!"

"Time to be purified by the light!" said Lobomon. "Fractal code… Digitize!"

"At least Takuya has a new catch phrase whenever he does it…" yawned Sakura (the group was back to their human selves).

"You didn't even do anything," muttered Kouji.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get Tommy!" cried Takuya. "Who knows what awful things that bear is doing to him?"

"It's a bear! It can't do a whole lot of evil things!" said Sakura.

"Never underestimate the enemy," repeated Kouji.

"If you say that one more time I'll—"

"Don't even try it!"

* * *

"Hang on, Tommy!" cried Takuya as the trio ran up the stairs to the tower Tommy was locked up in.

They could hear from the doorway that evil teddy bear going, "Take that!" Tommy crying out and the two arguing.

"They're fighting!" said Takuya, stopping at the doorway.

"Well…" started Sakura.

"Ready?" said Takuya.

"Let's go!" cried Kouji.

"Sure!" said Sakura.

They kicked open the door and entered the room and found… Tommy laughing?

Tommy and that weird yellow teddy bear thing where giggling about the video game they had just beat—that's right, they were playing video games. Sakura noticed Yori laying down on the floor getting that sleep she'd been whining over the whole trip through this Toy Land-ish place.

"I win! Champion of the world!" cried Tommy, punching the air cheerfully.

"T-Tommy, what are you doing!" said Kouji.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" said Tommy, grinning.

"But we thought you were in trouble…" started Takuya, but then he noticed the sleeping Yori and went, "I thought you were going to save him, not take a nap!"

"Hmm…" muttered Yori, sitting up with a yawn and stretching. "Wow, I just feel so refreshed now! And does the kid look like he needs saving?"

"I know…" sighed the teddy bear guiltily. "I feel just awful about kidnapping him, guys, but this little trooper saw through to the real me and played with me anyway." Putting a paw on Tommy's head, he added slowly, "He's a good boy!"

"So can we keep him?" asked Tommy.

Kouji, Takuya and Sakura all just sighed wearily. Yori said while smiling sweetly, "Where would we keep him?"

"Well, I dunno…" said Tommy thoughtfully.

Sakura poked herself in the forehead irritatingly.

* * *

"Why can't we keep him?" whined Tommy.

The group was out of the tower and walking out of the castle. The teddy bear was with them too for some weird reason.

"Do we really need to answer that!" asked Sakura exasperatedly.

Suddenly the group stopped when they ran into Pandamon and those ShadowToyagumon—judging by their colorfulness they were probably just Toyagumon by now.

"Ah, fantastic friends!" said Pandamon. "To make up for their monstrous mistakes the Toyagumon insist they'll take you off the island," he said, pointing to the guilty looking Toyagumon with a paw.

"Yeah!" cheered the boys.

"Does that mean they don't like us?" thought Sakura out loud.

"Who cares? I'm tired of the floating island already, can I get off?" snapped Yori. After that nap she was back to her cranky self…Was it a good thing to be rid of the whiny Yori or not?

So the group got to fly in this giant toy airplane. It was orange and, though a giant toy, just big enough to fit everyone and the Toyagumon acting as a pilot. Even though they were flying above water and she normally wasn't amused with that sort of thing, Sakura was actually having fun. It seemed as though Tommy thought so too.

"Hey, Tommy, how come you aren't scared?" asked Takuya.

"Well, I'm really not afraid of airplanes," said Tommy.

"I meant when you were captured by that evil teddy bear," said Takuya.

"It really wasn't that evil," muttered Yori boredly.

"Well, to be honest I was so scared that I almost wet my pants," said Tommy. "But then I figured out that the big guy only wanted to play video games with me."

Kouji laughed. "Probably only a kid could figure that out!"

"You're right," said Takuya, turning his head to look at Kouji. "You thought kids weren't good for anything."

"We are kids!" cried Sakura annoyingly. "I mean, I guess we're pre-teens… But still! We're still kids!" Then she sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "Oh, I give up…"

The Toyagumon turned around to say, "Guys, if you look down you can see the forest from here."

"Can I just say that even though I sort of dress like a boy I'm still a girl!" said Sakura. "Oh, and Yori too."

No one replied but looked down below.

"Wow!" cried Tommy.

"Cool!" said Takuya.

"It's just trees," said Yori boredly.

Kouji groaned.

"And as a special thanks, how about a little excitement," said the Toyagumon, steering the plane so it went up in the air to do loop-de-loos.

"Whoooa! Ma-maybe I am afraid of ah-ah-air-air-airplanes!" cried Tommy as everyone else cried out.

"Not above the water!" cried Sakura, clinging onto Kouji's neck for dear life. He might have complained if he wasn't freaking out as well.

"This is so… AWESOME!" cheered Yori, putting her hands in the air and crying "Wahoo!"

* * *

**Reviews:** Aww, I feel so special! Two reviews! Thanks, _Tangledways_ and _Simply Sakura_. Hey, it looks like you have something in common with a character in this fan fic… Sakura's actually a really common name—at least, in anime it is. She's one of those characters where the name just sort of came with her right away, which is rare for me—it usually takes me forever to come up with the _perfect_ name for my characters. I'm so picky! Okay, ja ne! (I have no clue what ja ne means besides some form of good-bye… I think it's "see yah").


End file.
